Croix de Lorraine
by kitchen20
Summary: En pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale, l'histoire d'un groupe de résistants. Histoire finie donc les chapitres suivants devraient arriver vite...
1. Saleté de guerre

Me revoilà !... Enfin… (je réalise que beaucoup de lecteurs ne savent pas qui je suis…) Bonjour !

Voilà ma deuxième fic ! Celle-ci se déroule durant la seconde guerre mondiale et la plupart des persos sont des sensei, à l'inverse de Happiness is for Everyone !

Petite mise en garde, il est très possible que des anachronismes ou des incohérences niveau dates se soient glissées dans l'histoire, je me suis renseignée au maximum pour éviter ça, mais je ne suis malgré tout pas une historienne, donc je m'en excuse d'avance !

Le blabla habituel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je le reconnais et ne le répèterai pas dans les chapitres suivants car ça ne quitte jamais mon esprit !

Sur ce, je salue bien bas mes lecteurs de Hife, de même les nouveaux, et je vous dit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps :

Enjoy !

XxXxXxX

_**1943**_

Pfff… Ah elle est belle la résistance !… Me voilà déjà derrière les barreaux !...

C'est quand même incroyable ! Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour me glisser furtivement dans n'importe quelle baraque pour prendre ce que je veux d'habitude, et voilà que quand je décide de mettre mon talent au service d'une grande cause j'enchaîne malchance et erreurs de débutante à une rapidité inconvenante ! Franchement je peux même pas leur en vouloir de m'avoir attrapée ! Je le méritais presque ! Un raffut pareil dans une maison bourrée de Boches, c'est à croire que je voulais être repérée !

Enfin bon, ça sert pas à grand-chose ce que je rumine là… Ce qu'il faut c'est que je sorte de là avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que mes papiers sont faux… L'ennui c'est que je vois mal comment m'évader alors que je suis en plein commissariat, à la vue d'une dizaine de flics !

Pff… Décidemment elle est belle la résistance française vue d'ici…

OoOoOoOoO

Shlack !

Le bruit de la gifle avait été très distinctement entendu à travers la porte du bureau. Inquiet, le soldat de faction se permit d'entrouvrir la porte pour voir si tout allait bien. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant son capitaine, le visage déformé par la colère se tenir face à la jeune femme qu'il venait visiblement de frapper. Celle-ci, se tenait droite comme un i, la main sur sa joue rougit et des larmes dans les yeux. Le capitaine se tourna vers l'importun qui avait osé franchir sa porte sans permission.

- _Oberturmfürher_… commença celui-ci.

Il s'arrêta bien vite sous le flot d'injures que lui lança l'officier et referma la porte précipitamment, non sans un rapide regard compatissant envers la femme.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le capitaine redirigea sa rage sur celle qui le regardait avec fureur.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi en silence pendant une minute puis l'homme soupira et se rassit à son bureau.

Il détailla sa cousine Liselotte. C'était une jeune femme de 24 ans, élégante et gracieuse, qui aurait pût avoir tous les officiers à ses pieds. Malheureusement son caractère insoumis et trop marqué en rebutait plus d'un. Elle était grande et fine, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Elle remettait sans cesse sa frange en arrière, d'un geste nerveux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit foulard bleu marine qu'elle portait quotidiennement autour du cou et il ressentit l'habituelle ombre de remord qui allait avec, mais qu'il chassait bien vite. En revanche il baissa rapidement le regard devant la profondeur des yeux de la jeune femme. D'un bleu presque transparent, ils semblaient faits d'eau et éclairaient son visage fin.

-Vraiment tu es impossible ! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau. Ce n'est quand même pas très compliqué ce que je te demande!

-Cousin, vous me demandez de jouer la potiche au côté d'un homme qui a le double de mon âge et me répugne parfaitement ! C'est hors de question !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te demandais pas ton avis ! tonna-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel pour ravaler ses larmes. Dieu qu'elle détestait son cousin ! Il était aussi stupide que cruel ! La perte de son œil l'avait rendu encore plus mauvais, et maintenant il n'hésitait plus à lever la main sur le seul membre de la famille qui lui restait. Il l'avait mêlé à toute cette occupation allemande contre son gré. Bien sûr elle était heureuse de la victoire de son pays, de cette revanche que leur fürher leur avait fait prendre sur ces nations qui les avaient humiliés. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la politique et souhaitait observer tout ça de loin…

Mais son généreux cousin, une fois dans Paris, s'était souvenu de son existence et l'avait appelée près de lui.

Elle aurait voulu lui crier ses quatre vérités et sortir en claquant la porte, mais… elle avait trop peur. C'était lamentable d'admettre ce genre de chose, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait le nier, il avait réussi à la terroriser pour longtemps.

-Tu peux y aller. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps d'avantage. Tu sais ce que tu risques.

Liselotte frissonna.

Elle se résolut finalement à lui tourner le dos et à sortir de son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir elle s'adossa à la porte le temps de ravaler ses larmes et se passa la main sur sa joue qui la cuisait encore.

En tournant la tête elle s'aperçut que le jeune soldat l'observait du coin de l'œil l'air compatissant.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit avec chaleur.

« Pauvre garçon…Il ne le sait pas, mais il ne verra pas le jour demain… Peu importe quand, il va se souvenir de son interruption et l'aura fait fusiller avant la nuit… » pensa-t-elle tristement avant de déposer rapidement un baiser impulsif sur la joue du soldat qui en resta bouche bée tandis qu'elle descendait rapidement les escaliers.

Mon Dieu qu'elle détestait son cousin, Oberturmfürher Von Deidara.

OoOoOoOoO

_Opéra Garnier, 20h30, le soleil se couche…_

Les gens prennent place, quittent leurs manteaux, bavardent. De-ci de-là on aperçoit un uniforme de haut-gradé allemand. Les loges de l'arrière ont été délaissées pour la plupart, au profit des sièges placés juste devant la scène. Il ne s'agit pas d'un spectacle ordinaire. Les meilleurs chanteurs d'opéra venus de toute l'Europe vont se relayer tout au long de la soirée pour célébrer l'anniversaire de l'entrée de l'armée nazie dans Paris.

La haute société parisienne a été conviée à profiter du spectacle et tous souhaitent être au plus près des chanteurs.

21h00. Le rideau se lève, les gens se taisent et savourent cet instant d'émotion qui précède un spectacle d'une grande beauté.

Une cantatrice vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge se tient au milieu de la scène. Le décor représente Venise. Elle toise un instant les rangs de spectateurs muets, puis un violon lui donne la première note. Dès la première seconde la foule est soufflée, suspendue à ses lèvres carmin desquelles s'écoule un chant profond et douloureux. Les femmes frémissent à ses aigües, les hommes se sentent incroyablement inférieurs face à cette puissance qui émane d'elle. Elle chante sans relâche durant dix longues minutes puis se recroqueville sur elle-même avant d'écarter les bras, marquant ainsi la fin du premier morceau. Un instant se passe, sans un bruit, puis le tonnerre gronde. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les gens se lèvent, frappent autant qu'ils le peuvent dans leurs mains afin de témoigner de leur admiration sans bornes pour le talent de la cantatrice. Elle accepte leurs éloges avec habitude, puis le rideau retombe, la foule se rassoit et cherche à se remettre de son émotion. Ils ignorent que se prépare un spectacle encore plus beau.

Lorsque le rideau se relève les spectateurs ont le souffle coupé et les yeux ronds de surprise.

A la place de la plantureuse cantatrice si chatoyante se tient un mince enfant au visage angélique. Il est vêtu d'une simple aube blanche et se trouve devant un décor de cathédrale.

Il observe la foule de ses yeux innocents et entame son chant. Sa voix pure transperce les cœurs les plus durs, touche les âmes les plus sèches, fait frissonner les uns et pleurer les plus sensibles.

Il chante l'amour, il chante la paix, il chante la guerre, il chante le vol de l'oiseau et la fraicheur de la pluie. Bientôt le décor s'efface pour laisser place à une chorale d'enfants dont l'ensemble magnifique fait ressortir la beauté et l'émotion de la voix du petit chanteur principal.

Subjugués les spectateurs se sont redressés sur leurs sièges et ne peuvent quitter l'enfant des yeux. Personne ne remarque le chahut venant de l'une des dernières loges.

Le spectacle s'achève une heure plus tard. Les spectateurs sortent lentement de la salle toujours aussi émus. Il faudra plus de vingt minutes avant que la nouvelle ne circule.

A leur sortie, les personnes assises dans les loges se sont trouvées face à un spectacle de cauchemar. Etendus sur le sol, deux soldats allemands, la gorge tranchée, et à l'intérieur de la loge, un autre, toujours assis sur son siège, un couteau fiché dans la nuque, et un homme inconscient, la tempe ensanglantée. De la troisième personne occupant la loge, ne subsiste que son sac à main.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tu parles d'un coup de chance ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je dois une fière chandelle au responsable ! Je suis là à me ronger les sangs en voyant les gendarmes se rapprocher de plus en plus de mes faux papiers, quand le commissaire arrive, tout rouge et tout suant et soufflant comme un bœuf, en criant qu'il y a eut un enlèvement ! Et pas n'importe quel enlèvement ! Celui de la cousine du capitaine qui fait maintenant office de prince de Paris s'il vous plait ! Ces braves résistants ne font pas les choses à moitié !

En tout cas, c'est un sacré coup de veine ! Voilà tous les plantons qui courent dans tous les sens pour finir par se ruer dehors en laissant un pauvre garde à l'entrée du commissariat ! C'est sûr que de leur point de vue je dois pas être super dangereuse… Tant mieux ! J'essaye toujours d'être sous-estimée ! Bon en tout cas, vaut mieux pas traîner dans le coin, des fois qu'ils se sentiraient des envies de responsabilité…

Voyons ça, épingle… Petite épingle… Viens voir maman… Quand je pense qu'ils se sont même pas aperçut que je portais une perruque ! Bon là c'est sûr qu'elle va moins bien tenir, mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Ouch ! Je me suis arraché trois cheveux avec ! Bon voyons où est la serrure… Voilà, un petit tour par là… un petit autre par là… Gnnnn… Et voilà ! Haha ! Je suis la meilleure ! Liberté, liberté chérie !

Bon, la porte est gardée,… Pff ! Comme si ça allait m'arrêter ! Fenêtre… Où est là fenêtre ? Oups ! Ma pauvre tête de linotte, la liberté te fait perdre le sens commun ! J'allais partir sans les papiers ! Hop, avec ma besace ! Tant qu'à faire, ils ont pas quelques petits trucs qui pourraient m'intéresser ?... Bon, n'exagérons pas, maintenant que je suis libre, ça m'embêterait de me refaire prendre ! Fuyons comme la lâche voleuse que je suis ! Et hop ! Fenêtre !

Héhé ! Me voilà maintenant en train de jouer les équilibristes sur les toits en pleine nuit! Qu'ils viennent me chercher ! Pas super dangereuse, tu parles ! Ça leur apprendra ! Bon, il est temps de rentrer au bercail, j'ai vraiment les crocs ! C'est marrant, ce petit séjour au placard me fait parler comme un gamin de Paris ! En tout cas c'est…

Merde ! C'est quoi ça ? Tous aux abris ! Là une corniche ! Ça fera l'affaire !

Nom d'un chien mais qui c'est qu'ils canardent comme ça ? C'est pas moi quand même ? Ils sortiraient pas la grosse artillerie pour une pauvre voleuse évadée !

Du calme ma vieille, écoute, ça vient de plus loin… Pfffouh ! Décidemment c'est trop d'émotions pour un seul soir ! Vaut mieux que je me repose un peu en attendant que ça se calme…

Fichus résistants ! Je leur dois peut-être ma liberté, mais maintenant nos amis les nazis vont être sur les dents ! Si jamais ils fouillent les toits je suis marron ! J'ai beau y être aussi à l'aise qu'un ramoneur, je ferai pas long feu face à une balle bien tirée !

Pffouh… Quelle saleté cette guerre !

XxXxXxXxX

Fin du premier chapitre !

JE sais, c'est un peu déstabilisant de ne pas savoir qui est la fille qui parle à la première personne, j'ai longuement dialogué avec moi-même pour savoir s'il fallait ou non que je laisse le mystère et j'ai décidé que oui ! Ô cruauté ! ^^ Si ça peut vous aider, dites-vous que c'est une jeune !

A la prochaine !


	2. Le rescapé

Hello !

Chapitre number dos !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grmbmlml… Ah je les retiens ! Pas pu fermer l'œil en deux heures à cause de leur boucan ! En tout cas j'ai compris sur quoi ils tiraient ces zouaves là… Un avion ! Vous vous rendez compte que les Alliés s'enhardissent au point de se mettre à survoler Paris ! Même pas peur !

Enfin bon, même si j'ai bien envie de leur tirer mon chapeau, cet avion-là n'a pas été bien inspiré… Si mes oreilles ne m'ont pas trompée, il s'est fait descendre en flèche… Pauvres types… Bon ben, réveillée pour réveillée, autant que je lève le camp… Je dormirais une fois à l'abri… L'avantage c'est que je vais profiter du lever de soleil… Aaaah Paris… Guerre ou pas, c'est vraiment la plus belle ville du monde… Quel spectacle… Les premiers rayons filtrent entre les cheminées, quelques chats sautent de toit en toit, les boulangers ouvrent déjà leur boutique ! Voyons, si je tourne à cet angle je devrais voir la tour Eiffel… Voyons voir elle va être !

Nom d'un chien ! La frayeur a failli me faire dégringoler de ma corniche ! Pfffouh… du calme ma fille ! Reprend-toi ! Punaise de punaise ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse ! Quelle trouille ! Je m'apprête à voir un spectacle magnifique et je me retrouve avec un bras sanguinolent sous les yeux ! Allez, courage ! Voyons ce qu'il y a au bout de ce bras… ça m'apprendra à passer sur les balcons plutôt que sur les toits… D'ailleurs je pense qu'il faut que je grimpe d'un étage… Une gouttière, parfait ! Ho hisse ! Pfff… Je suis toute poussiéreuse maintenant ! Oh… Il est là…

Approchons-nous doucement… C'est un des aviateurs ! Merde alors ! Il a sauté en parachute !

Wo ! A propos de parachute, cette grosse toile blanche va nous faire repérer ! Je devrais peut-être m'assurer qu'il est vivant mais je préfère éviter de me faire remarquer pendant… Voyons, détachons le harnais… Grmlmgnieu… A y est ! Allez ma grande, rassemble tes muscles, va falloir soulever la chose ! Ho… Hiiiiiiiiiiisse ! Raaa ! Quel poids ! Bon maintenant, jeter le tout assez loin tout en évitant de me prendre les pieds dedans… Là, ça devrait aller… Et… Hop ! Vole petit parachute ! Vole ! (_tombe dans la ruelle juste en dessous_)

-Su-per…

Bon ben il me reste plus qu'à dégager rapidement ! Alors, suis-je en compagnie d'un macchabée ? Allez hop ! On retourne ! Ouh ! Eh ben mon pauvre, qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ! C'est dingue ! Il a du sang partout sur le ventre ! Sans parler du bras gauche qu'il s'est visiblement fracturé en tombant et qui a failli me faire dégringoler… Il pendouille lamentablement au-dessus du vide… Triste spectacle… Mais impossible de me tromper : Il vit ! C'est faible, mais le pouls est là… J'ai pas très envie de le bouger dans cet état là, mais si on reste sur ce toit, on va se faire choper… Sans compter que je peux rien pour lui ici… Il faut qu'on aille quelque part… Assez proche d'ici de préférence… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a autour…

_Scrute, scrute…_

Bingo ! Allez viens mon grand ! Bras droit autour de mon épaule, je reviendrais chercher son paquetage si je peux un peu plus tard… Hooooooo hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisse ! Mon Dieu ce poids ! Je vais mourir !

OoOoOoOoO

En pleine nuit, dans le bureau de Von Deidara. _Conversation en allemand._

Un homme se tenait face au capitaine nazi. La tête entourée d'un bandage, il était pâle comme la mort. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux étrangement étirés semblaient lancer des éclairs en permanence. Sa bouche aux lèvres si fines qu'elles se voyaient à peine s'allongeait régulièrement en un rictus sinistre et sa voix sifflante était terriblement effrayante.

Vêtu d'un long imperméable noir dont il remontait le col, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant un chapeau noir, le commandant de la Gestapo, Orochimaru, venait demander vengeance.

-Je suis désolé mais il s'agit là d'un conflit d'intérêt, déclarait Von Deidara. Ils vous ont peut-être assommé, mettant votre ego à mal par la même occasion, mais cette opération avait pour but de m'atteindre moi ! En enlevant un membre de ma famille ils souhaitent faire pression sur ma hiérarchie. C'est à nous de les rechercher. Je vous accorderai celui qui vous a frappé, mais si il s'agit du chef de l'organisation, il faudra vous faire à l'idée que votre vengeance passera par nous, car nous ne le laisserons pas filer.

La bouche d'Orochimaru s'étendit étroitement et il siffla :

-Sssoit… Mais ssssi mon agresssseur n'est pas le chef, même si il est le sssseul que vous arrivez à attraper, il est à moi…

Von Deidara retint un frisson devant cet homme qui exhalait la cruauté comme d'autres exhalent le mauvais vin, et dont les intentions envers celui qui avait osé porter la main sur lui étaient facilement devinables, puis acquiesça.

Les yeux du chef de la Gestapo se plissèrent de plaisir, il effectua un rapide signe de tête et sortit silencieusement.

Alors seulement les épaules du capitaine se relâchèrent. Quelle idée d'avoir nommé un tel homme à ce poste ! Le jour où il se retournerait contre eux, même le fürher ne pourrait rien pour eux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Nous ne sommes plus à Paris. Nous avons traversé la ville, sommes sortis des grands axes et avons pénétré dans les bois alentours. _

Ils s'enfonçaient entre les arbres, prenant garde de ne pas casser de branchages ni de laisser de traces trop visibles. Malgré l'obscurité et l'épaisseur des feuillages ils semblaient se repérer parfaitement. Chaque souche, chaque branche leur donnait une indication sur la route à suivre. Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, sans rien laisser paraître de leur fatigue et restant toujours sur leur garde. L'un deux semblait porter un paquet sur son épaule.

O

Des voix… Ce furent des voix qui la réveillèrent. Ils parlaient français… Elle essaya de bouger mais se rendit compte que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés par une solide corde particulièrement rêche. Elle voulut crier mais le bâillon sur sa bouche l'empêchait même d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle se mit à paniquer et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière tremblante de plusieurs bougies relança son mal de tête.

Elle observa les alentours et la peur grandit en elle. Elle se trouvait dans le coin d'une sorte de cabane à moitié enterrée, à en juger par les petits orifices qui faisaient office de fenêtre et d'où tombaient des mottes de terre. L'endroit était meublé très spartiatement, d'une vieille table en bois et de quatre chaises. On distinguait dans le fond un rideau mité dissimulant probablement l'entrée d'une seconde pièce. Elle-même se trouvait sur une sorte de paillasse à même le sol. Mais ce qui la terrorisa d'avantage que l'affreuse cabane, ce fut ses habitants. La vue encore brouillée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu, et n'osant pas se redresser, elle n'arrivait pas à voir leurs visages. Elle en compta trois. L'un était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Le deuxième s'avéra être… une femme ! Les poings sur les hanches elle lui tournait le dos et toisait le troisième personnage qui était assis sur l'une des chaises. Elle tendit l'oreille.

-… fait quoi ? Hein ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? On doit attendre les ordres bien sagement dans ce trou ? Il en a de bonnes l'autre !

-Hé.

C'était le premier homme qui venait de les interpeller. Elle se tourna vers lui agressivement :

-Quoi ? Me dit pas que ça te plait cette situation…

-Elle s'est réveillée, se contenta-t-il de répondre en la désignant du menton.

Aussitôt elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis que ses trois ravisseurs se tournaient de son côté. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que la femme qui se tenait maintenant au-dessus d'elle en ricanant portait un fusil en bandoulière. Il en allait de même pour l'homme adossé au mur et, bien qu'elle ne le distingua pas nettement dans l'obscurité, il était évident que le troisième était armé également.

-La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ! Comment allez-vous _fraulein_ ?

Elle toisait la prisonnière avec un air moqueur puis se tourna vers l'homme assis derrière elle :

-Ben merde alors ! Je crois qu'on lui fait peur ! rigola-t-elle.

Effectivement terrorisée, elle se recroquevilla encore plus en entendant la chaise racler le sol et en voyant l'homme se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de raison, fit l'homme calmement, un brin moqueur.

Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, sa carrure était impressionnante, et en le voyant caler négligemment son fusil sur son épaule, elle eut donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour hurler à son aise. Il s'accroupi auprès d'elle et elle put distinguer son visage. La moitié du visage masquée par une écharpe, les cheveux d'une couleur indéfinie décoiffés, il avait l'un de ses yeux brillant barré d'une affreuse cicatrice.

-Il vaut mieux vous habituer à nous… Je crois que vous allez passer pas mal de temps en notre compagnie _Fraulein_ Liselotte.

XxXxXxXxX

Haha ! effrayante situation !

Et le duo Orochimaru-Deidara régnant sur Paris n'est pas une perspective bien réjouissante…

Bref, Reviews et à la prochaine !


	3. Dans un grenier

Buongiorno !

Pas plus de blabla, voilà un chapitre plutôt long avec une indication sur l'identité de notre cambrioleuse ! ^^

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ça y est c'est finiiiwoouuuuaaaah… Qu'est-ce que j'ai sommeil ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru toute la nuit ! Sans parler de tout ce que j'ai eu à soulever et qui va me valoir de sacrées courbatures demain… Pff… C'est pas une vie ! En tout cas je ne me suis pas fait attraper, c'est déjà ça…

Allez, plus que quelques mètres et je pourrais poser ce barda et voir comment va mon blessé… Scrogneugneu, c'est malin j'ai les mains prises, comment je vais faire pour ouvrir cette porte ? Allez hop, heureusement que je suis habile du coude ! C'est un talent que les employeurs ne recherchent pas assez… Surtout en ce mom…

Qu'est-ce que… ? Merde je rêve ou c'est un couteau que je sens sous ma gorge ?

J'arrive à contrôler mes tremblements et, m'étant aperçue que le lit du blessé était vide, à articuler :

-Je… C'est… C'est moi qui vous aie ramené…

La lame tranchante s'éloigne doucement de mon cou. Je n'ose pas me retourner… Bon, il le faut bien… Allez courage ! Fichu obscurité, je le vois à peine !

-Euh… B… bonjour… Monsieur ?... Eh !

Mais… Alors ça c'est fort ! J'ai bien l'impression que mon agresseur s'est évanoui ! Il s'est appuyé contre le mur, mais sa tête ballote bizarrement…

Je lâche son paquetage et me précipite sur lui et le guide vers le lit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter… Méfiant jusqu'au bout apparemment…

Visiblement il avait l'intention de se faire la belle ! Je lui retire le casque qu'il avait remis et lui dégrafe sa veste et sa chemise. Je regarde avec appréhension la tache rouge qui s'étend sur son maillot de corps.

Pfff… Mais quel zigoto celui-là ! On n'a pas idée de se mettre debout avec une blessure pareille ! Bon, ma vieille c'est le moment ou jamais de prouver ce que tu vaux ! Voyons ça de plus près…

Je lui découpe à l'aide du même couteau qu'il avait eu l'idée de me mettre sous la gorge le marcel blanc, déchire le linge que j'ai ramené en plusieurs bandes et en plonge certaines dans la bassine d'eau chaude que j'avais ramené…

Il commence à faire jour… On ne voit pas grand-chose dans ce grenier, mais j'ai eu la bonne idée de placer le lit juste en dessous du vasistas, donc j'arrive à voir ce que je fais…

D'abord éponger, rincer, évaluer l'état de la plaie… Ouf ! A ce niveau-là c'est pas trop mal… Il a juste perdu beaucoup de sang… Ah non mais je vous jure ! Quelle idée d'aller se faire canarder comme ça ! Bon, c'est là que ça va faire mal… Où elle est passée ?… Ah ! La voilà ! En ce moment de la vodka on en trouve partout… T'as de la chance d'être inconscient mon grand… ça va piquer ! Et hop ! Une bonne dose pour désinfecter ! Voilà qui est fait… Bon, maintenant… Maintenant la partie sale… Allez ma vieille, du courage ! Tant qu'à avoir de la vodka sous la main, autant en profiter pour se donner du cœur au ventre ! Et glou et glou… Pas plus ! Yerk ! C'est fort ! Bon, inspire un grand coup… Prend l'aiguille, le fil est déjà dedans… Et… Pique !

O

Une douleur aiguë l'avait réveillé. Il ne sentait plus son bras et son côté droit le brûlait. Il entrouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait visiblement dans une espèce de grenier… Quelques rayons du soleil passaient à travers une lucarne dans le toit, dévoilant une grande quantité de poussière volante. C'était un véritable bric-à-brac. De confortables vieux fauteuils avaient été entreposés là, et recouverts de toiles, de morceaux d'étoffe, de vêtements chatoyants,… Contre les murs étaient appuyés de grands éléments de décor rongés par les mites et de lourdes malles les callaient. Lui-même était allongé sur un vieux divan et une couverture curieusement neuve lui tenait chaud.

Il finit par la remarquer, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, recroquevillée dans l'un des gros fauteuils, un vieux plaid à carreaux sur les épaules, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés tombant sur ses yeux clos. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait soigné ?

Elle l'avait visiblement entendu remuer et elle commença à s'étirer comme un chat avant de se frotter vigoureusement les yeux. Elle étouffa un bâillement et se tourna vers lui.

-Eh ! Vous vous êtes réveillé ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à son chevet.

Il resta muet un instant, légèrement perdu dans ses grands yeux turquoise qui le fixaient l'air joyeux, puis il hocha la tête.

Elle eut l'air prise d'un doute :

-Vous… euh… Vous parlez français ? American ? British ?

Il articula:

-Je suis Français.

-Ah, ça me soulage ! J'avais peur de devoir faire toute la conversation en anglais, et elle aurait vite été limitée !

Il ne lui répondit pas. De son côté elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'air très loquace mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-J'espère que les soins que je vous ai apportés vont être efficaces… On ne peut pas dire que je sois une infirmière hors pair, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux…

-…

Là ça devenait embarrassant. Pour meubler le silence elle décida d'inspecter les blessures du soldat. Mais lorsqu'elle entreprit d'enlever la couverture qui le recouvrait il arrêta son geste et la repoussa si violemment qu'elle trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère qui le fit regretter un peu sa réaction.

Elle se redressa en époussetant sa jupe et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches :

-Alors on va tout de suite mettre en place quelques règles ! Quand je vous enlève la couverture, ce n'est pas pour vous agresser mais pour voir l'état de vos blessures !

Là pour le coup il se sentait un peu stupide. Mais il n'avait jamais eu confiance envers les femmes et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

-Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air grincheux ! continua-t-elle en agitant le doigt.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, finit-il par dire.

Elle le regarda comme si elle était face à un spécimen de crétin très impressionnant. Puis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du blessé, sa tête se retrouvant très proche de la sienne.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille illuminée qui se dit qu'elle a enfin trouvé un moyen pas trop dangereux de faire de la résistance, avec possibilité de mari à la clé. Quand je vous ai trouvé sur ce toit je pouvais très bien vous y laisser ! Si je vous ai traîné jusqu'ici et que je vous ai soigné c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas complètement dépourvue de sentiments! Vous êtes blessé physiquement et dans votre amour propre, soit. Mais si on doit rester ici pendant quelques temps, il va falloir vous comporter un peu mieux que ça. Sans moi vous seriez mort.

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, et bien qu'il mourait d'envie de l'envoyer paître, il manifesta son accord par un silence froid.

Satisfaite elle s'éloigna de lui et lui retira la couverture avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester. Il remarqua avec énervement qu'elle l'avait déshabillé et, bien qu'elle ait laissé la couverture sur ses jambes, il avait du mal à admettre le fait qu'il se trouvait torse nu devant une inconnue.

Mais celle-ci ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué qu'il était extrêmement bien fait, mais ça ne l'intéressait pour le moment pas. Elle inspectait consciencieusement la plaie de son côté. Elle semblait toutefois gênée par ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de lui tomber devant les yeux.

-Flûte à la fin ! râla-t-elle. Elle ne tient plus ! Bon, c'est pas grave…

Et devant ses yeux ronds elle attrapa le sommet de sa chevelure et retira ce qui se révéla être une perruque, dévoilant ses véritables cheveux de couleur… rose !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis, amusée, lui dit :

-Je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire.

Il en aurait bien été incapable. La surprise lui avait coupé le souffle et relancé une foule de questions.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lier conversation, mais il y avait des choses qu'il devait savoir.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A l'opéra Garnier, répondit-elle sans relever la tête, tandis qu'elle vérifiait que l'attelle à son bras tenait toujours.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant avant de s'affaler avec une grimace de douleur.

-Eh ! Du calme !

-Mais… Mais vous êtes folle ! s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. Pourquoi pas directement dans la Kommandantur ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? La cousine du capitaine Von Deidara y a été enlevée hier… Ils ont fouillé la place de fond en comble, et comme ils n'ont trouvé personne ils se sont contentés de le fermer complètement… C'est la meilleure planque que je pouvais trouver ! ajouta-t-elle, satisfaite, avant de s'éloigner et d'aller se jeter dans un fauteuil.

Il resta un instant silencieux. C'était effectivement bien pensé. N'empêche qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là… Mais sortir avec ces blessures était exclu également.

Elle avait de son côté compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire connaissance, c'est pourquoi elle saisit un vieux livre poussiéreux qui traînait à côté et commença à lire tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant une heure, puis se rendormirent chacun de leur côté pour se réveiller ensuite et se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant une autre heure.

La jeune femme bouillait de parler ou de faire quelque chose. Un gargouillis venu du ventre du soldat lui fournit un prétexte. Tandis qu'il rougissait elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à farfouiller dans les malles qui les entouraient.

Elle en retira bientôt quelques fripes et se tourna vers le jeune homme :

-Ça vous dérange de fermer les yeux quelques minutes ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un sourire. Elle s'était travestie à l'aide d'un large pantalon de toile grise, d'une grande chemise beige et d'une affreuse vieille veste en tweed à carreaux. Elle avait dissimulé son étrange chevelure sous une casquette gavroche et chaussé de gros godillots beige. Elle s'observa dans un miroir fissuré d'un air satisfait puis poussa une table basse sous le vasistas, monta dessus et se tourna vers le soldat :

-Quand je reviens on arrête le roi du silence et vous m'en dites un minimum sur vous !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous f…

Trop tard, agile comme un chat, elle s'était hissée à l'aide des bras à travers l'étroite fenêtre et avait déjà disparue.

-Misère ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille ? se lamenta-t-il.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alors alors alors ? Vous avez deviné qui c'est ?

Dites-moi tout dans vos reviews ! ^^

A la prochaine !


	4. Présentations

TATADADAAAA me revoilà !

Sans plus attendre, THE SUITE !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était évanouie ! D'accord l'ambiance nocturne de la cabane avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui… Et puis les types qui l'entouraient n'avaient rien de rassurant, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère…

Elle venait juste de reprendre conscience. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'essayer de la ranimer… Il faisait maintenant jour. Elle se tortilla pour se redresser un peu et se cala contre le mur en vieille pierre. La pièce principale était vide. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à s'enfuir… Les nœuds étaient solidement faits, le bâillon tenait toujours aussi bien et avec les mains dans le dos elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour y remédier. Elle se résolut donc à attendre le retour des ravisseurs.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre des voix s'approcher, et bientôt le panneau de bois faisant office de porte se déplaça et la femme qu'elle avait vue la veille pénétra dans la cache, suivie des deux autres résistants.

Le dernier, celui à la cicatrice, s'aperçut qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il s'approcha d'elle, se débarrassa de son fusil et s'accroupis à son côté. Le jour elle avait moins peur, mais Dieu seul savait comment il allait se comporter avec elle, aussi elle se recula le plus possible.

-Pfouh ! Quel regard… J'ai la vague impression que si je vous détache vous allez me sauter à la gorge… Bon, d'abord, je voudrais savoir quelque chose… Est-ce que vous comprenez le français ?

Un peu qu'elle le comprenait ! Elle vivait en France bien avant l'occupation ! C'est à peine si elle avait un accent lorsqu'elle parlait cette langue… Lentement elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien ! Bon alors ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, c'est que normalement on ne vous fera pas de mal… Bon, bien sûr, il va mieux valoir éviter de jouer au plus malin avec nous parce que vous aurez vite fait de vous retrouver avec un couteau ou une balle dans la nuque.

En disant ces mots il s'était mis à jouer avec un couteau de chasse de belle taille.

-Voyez-vous _fraulein,_ vous n'êtes pas tombée entre les mains de n'importe qui… Je me permets de nous présenter… Nous sommes une unité d'élite au service de divers réseaux de résistance… L'attaque surprise, la pose de bombe, le meurtre, l'enlèvement, la filature… Nous sommes passés maîtres dans tous ces domaines… La plupart des attentats dont vous avez entendu parler, nous en sommes responsables…

Il voulait peut-être se montrer rassurant, mais c'était sacrément raté ! Les yeux de la jeune Allemande passaient tour à tour sur chacun des terroristes avec un peu plus d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

-Je suis le chef de la bande… Là vous ne voyez que mes deux lieutenants, mais nous sommes assez nombreux… Soyons gentleman, je commence par la… heu, allez on va dire dame…

La femme manqua de lui flanquer un coup de crosse sur la tête.

-C'est notre spécialiste des armes et notre lien avec tous les réseaux d'armement.

Liselotte la détailla. D'allure garçonne elle portait une veste d'homme beige sur un chemisier gris et une jupe beige trop courte pour être vraiment décente. En plus de son fusil, elle portait un pistolet à long canon à la ceinture. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux d'ében en une couette haute. Tout en elle n'était qu'énergie et efficacité.

-On l'appelle Vipère. Mais son vrai nom c'est Anko.

-Appuyé contre ce mur, le bavard du groupe, notre expert en explosif… continua le chef. Ce qu'il connaît, je ne suis même pas sûr que vos chimistes boches en connaissent la moitié…

L'homme en question ne réagit même pas à cet éloge. Entièrement vêtu de bleu marine, il portait une casquette de la même couleur à l'envers, la fine visière lui cachant la nuque. Il mâchouillait sans relâche une brindille pointue.

-Pour être honnête on n'a jamais réussi à lui trouver de surnom… Il s'appelle Genma.

Plus il parlait, moins Liselotte comprenait. Ou plutôt plus elle avait peur de comprendre. S'ils se permettaient de lui en faire savoir autant sur eux c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de la garder un moment… Voire même jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'éliminent.

-Et enfin, il y a moi ! Résistant de la première heure, je dois ma place à mon talent de… disons de mercenaire… Je suis le meilleur dans la filature et… hem… le meurtre.

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il était vêtu d'un large pantalon noir rentré dans ses bottines, et revêtait une ample chemise bleu marine fermée par un foulard vert foncé au col. Il avait ajouté un béret noir sur ses cheveux qui à la lumière du jour se révélait être prématurément gris.

-Je m'appelle Kakashi.

O

-Bon, fraulein, je voudrais vous enlever votre bâillon, l'ennui c'est qu'il y a toutes les chances que vous vous mettiez à crier, ce qui serait plutôt désagréable. C'est vous qui voyez, ou vous vous mettez à hurler et là, non seulement je vous le remets, mais vous ne le quitterez plus et il vous faudra faire preuve de créativité pour manger avec, ou… vous êtes raisonnable…

Elle le fixa un instant, droit dans les yeux. Un peu décontenancé, il décida de prendre ça pour un oui et lui enleva le bâillon.

Liselotte expira un grand coup puis enchaîna deux ou trois grimaces pour détendre sa mâchoire.

-Pas de cris ? s'étonna le résistant aux cheveux gris.

-Pour appeler qui ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement avec un très léger accent.

-Très juste ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonhomie. Bon, que diriez-vous d'un peu de café ?

Elle le regarda effarée. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ? Pour un peu elle se serait crue à l'hôtel ! Bon d'un autre côté elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre… Ils avaient l'air un peu moins cruels que ce qu'elle craignait… Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtise elle pourrait arriver à rester en vie.

Elle se tortilla de manière à faire passer ses bras sous ses fesses pour les avoir devant elle. Ses trois ravisseurs la regardaient faire en silence.

« Ne m'aidez pas surtout ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes ce fut chose faîte et le dénommé Genma lui apporta une vieille tasse métallique dans laquelle il versa un peu de liquide noir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et commença à boire sans les regarder.

Certes ils n'étaient pas totalement affreux, n'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement ! L'ennui c'était que sa seule porte de sortie était son cousin… S'ils l'avaient enlevée c'était forcément pour en faire une monnaie d'échange, sauf que… Sauf que Deidara n'aurait aucun scrupule à la leur laisser. Mais si elle le leur disait, elle pouvait aussi bien dire au revoir à sa vie, puisqu'ils se retrouveraient avec une prisonnière inutile sur les bras dont ils n'hésiteraient pas à se séparer…

Oui, elle était dans une mauvaise passe…

OoOoOoOoO

-Bonsoir !

La surprise le fit sursauter et il se mit automatiquement en position défensive, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

La tête rieuse de sa « sauveuse » entrait par le vasistas et elle le regardait en souriant.

-Bien dormi ?

-Si on veut, se contenta-t-il de répondre tandis qu'elle sa glissait par l'étroite ouverture et atterrissait sur le sol en souplesse.

-TADA ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un panier en osier d'où s'échappaient un bout de saucisson, l'extrémité d'une baguette de pain ainsi que le goulot d'une bouteille de vin.

Le soldat ouvrit de grands yeux alléchés et sans prendre la peine de la remercier il tendit la main vers les victuailles. Malheureusement pour lui il avait affaire à une jeune femme vive et un rien perverse. Elle écarta prestement le panier de la portée du blessé et secoua la tête.

-Désolée, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Il faut d'abord répondre à mes questions !

Aussitôt le visage du jeune homme redevint méfiant et renfrogné. Que cachait cet interrogatoire ?

-D'abord, dit-elle en rapprochant son grand fauteuil, je me présente ! Je m'appelle Sakura !

Avec un sourire éclatant elle lui tendit une main qu'il ignora royalement. Elle faillit la lui envoyer dans la figure mais se retint. Elle soupira :

-Dites, il va falloir y mettre un peu du votre… Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a pris de survoler Paris ?

Il la regarda avec un air qui ne lui laissa aucun doute.

-Oui bon, j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas trop… Pff… Vous avez quel âge ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais, considérant sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une question moins dangereuse et répondit :

-23

Satisfaite, elle lui tendit un morceau de pain sur lequel elle avait posé du camembert. Il s'en saisit aussitôt. Tandis qu'elle se constituait un sandwich de saucisson elle continua ses questions sur le ton de la conversation :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à vous rendre en Angleterre ? Parce que je suppose que c'est de là que vous avez décollé…

-Beaucoup de choses, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de faire un effort et d'ajouter :

-J'y suis partit avec des amis… l'un d'entre eux avaient des contacts là bas, on s'est vite fait enrôlé… Ils manquent de volontaires…

-Est-ce que vous avez vu… (sa gorge se serra)… le général ?

Il la regarda un instant puis dû admettre que non.

-Malheureusement il ne peut pas recevoir tous les Français…

-Non, bien sûr que non, fit-elle en lui tendant un grand verre de vin et une grosse rondelle de saucisson.

Ils finirent de manger en silence puis elle remballa tout, après avoir sortit un paquet enveloppé d'un linge blanc du panier. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose puis fronça les sourcils, regarda autour d'elle et se décida. Sous le regard intrigué du soldat elle entreprit de faire pivoter un pan de décor en bois. Bientôt elle obtint un paravent tout-à-fait convenable. Elle attrapa le paquet blanc et se glissa derrière.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le large pantalon de toile qu'elle portait jusqu'à présent passer par-dessus le décor qu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle réapparut bientôt, vêtue d'une jolie robe vert eau à pois blancs, dont la taille était marquée par une ceinture blanche. Le col était rond et blanc, les petites manches étaient bouffantes, elle avait remis ses chaussettes blanches et ses sandales compensées.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour faire voler la jupe.

Il pensait que cette robe, en plus de lui aller comme un gant, faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts… Qu'elle était très féminine et vraiment jolie, vêtue ainsi… L'ennui c'est qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il pensait, et qu'à la place de la complimenter il haussa l'épaule qu'il pouvait bouger et regarda ailleurs.

Horriblement vexée elle voulut crier, mais encore une fois elle se retint. Elle enfila nerveusement deux petits gants blancs, cala un béret vert assortit à sa robe sur sa tête et attrapa un sac à main blanc caché au fond du panier.

Il la regarda faire sans comprendre, mais lorsqu'il la vit monter sur la table basse et se glisser par le vasistas il s'écria :

-Hé ! Où allez-vous ?

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et disparut sans un mot.

-Raaah ! s'exclama-t-il, en se renversant en arrière, frustré. Décidemment mon vieux Sasuke va falloir revoir ton relationnel…

XxXxXxXxXxX

TADAAAAAAA !

Sasuke ! Bam ! Comme ça ! En parachutiste pas cool ! L'aviez vu venir ? ^^

Bref Merci à mes reviwer/euses ! J'espère en avoir d'autres ! (oui je suis pire qu'un gosse la veille de Noël)


	5. Connaître ses ennemis

Haha ! J'aime les réactions provoquées par l'identité du parachutiste ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à m'envoyer vos réflections, ça m'arrive de changer des trucs en cours de route grâce à ce que vous me dîtes !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Liselotte se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait mal au dos, elle se sentait sale, et elle qui adorait s'endormir après avoir fait deux tours sur elle-même avait dû se résoudre à cause de ses liens à rester sur le dos. Sans compter que son sort la préoccupait.

Elle se redressa péniblement, accrochant sa robe longue au plancher pour la énième fois. Elle les entendait discuter dehors mais n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle se cala contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?...

« Elle arrive quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avec elle on ne sait jamais… »

« Personnellement ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète… c'est les autres… Ils auraient dû arriver hier ! »

-Hé ! Bonjour !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et l'homme masqué la regardait en souriant (elle le devinait aux petites rides au coin de ses yeux).

-Pas trop mal dormi ?

Elle le regarda en se demandant s'il se fichait d'elle.

-Oui bon, fit-il.

Se débarrassant de leurs fusils qu'ils portaient en bandoulière ils s'assirent à la table et se servirent du café. L'homme nommé Kakashi attrapa une tasse en métal et un morceau de pain et les passa à la jeune femme. Elle ne fit aucune manière et se jeta dessus avidement. Elle s'essuya la bouche une fois le pain finit et les regarda avec attention. Ils ne discutaient pas. L'homme à la casquette, Genma, avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait mélancolique. Il mâchouillait sa brindille lentement. La femme, Anko démontait un fusil automatique avec concentration. Vu le nombre de petites pièces qu'elle en retirait, Liselotte se demanda pourquoi elle mettait autant d'application à rendre une arme inutile, car jamais elle n'arriverait à tout remonter. Enfin, Kakashi avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et était perdu dans la lecture d'un petit livre à couverture rouge. A part peut-être pour Anko, il était difficile de croire qu'elle était en présence de dangereux criminels et de tueurs sans pitié.

Au bout d'un moment Genma se leva en silence, ramassa son fusil et sortit.

Elle le regarda faire avec étonnement puis ramena son regard sur les deux autres et s'aperçut qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard triste. Elle hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Anko sursauta en entendant sa voix et fronça les sourcils. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Mais le résistant aux cheveux gris répondit doucement :

-Sa femme lui manque.

Liselotte perdit un peu de son air détaché :

-Elle est… morte ?

-Non. Mais elle doit rester sur Paris. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis trois mois.

-Guerre de merde… marmonna Anko.

Liselotte termina son café en silence. Pour s'occuper elle observa la résistante astiquer chaque petit écrou avec soin. Cinq minutes plus tard l'arme entière était remontée et brillait comme un sou neuf. La brune leva les yeux et vit que la captive était ébahie. Elle laissa échapper un sourire et fit une mini révérence moqueuse avant de passer la bandoulière autour d'elle et de sortir à son tour.

Voyant que le dernier ne relevait pas la tête de son livre, elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle pour tromper son ennui. Bientôt elle entendit la chaise racler et vit Kakashi s'étirer avant de se diriger vers un coffre en bois. Il en ressortit bientôt un saucisson qu'il posa sur la table avant de tirer son couteau de chasse de sa ceinture et d'en couper quelques rondelles.

Puis il se tourna vers elle.

-Ça vous dit un morceau ?

Surprise elle fit oui de la tête.

-Attendez, je ne vais pas manger ici alors que vous êtes par terre ! C'est humiliant.

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la faire venir à table, mais au lieu de cela il vint directement s'asseoir par terre à côté d'elle.

Il lui passa une tranche accompagnée d'un morceau de pain.

-Si je vous détache Anko va me tuer, fit-il en guise d'explication.

Elle hocha la tête et mangea en silence.

-Alors, dit-il. Et si vous m'expliquiez d'où vous tenez un si bon français ? Nounou parisienne ?

-Pas du tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vis à Paris depuis que j'ai 18 ans.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour mes études… Et parce que…

Elle s'arrêta là. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'allait quand même pas raconter ses problèmes familiaux à ce type !

Il sembla comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en dire plus et n'insista pas. Elle hésita un instant puis se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de ne pas lier conversation.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes d'où ?

-Du Poitou.

-Je connais…

-C'est vrai ? fit-il joyeusement.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à être résistant près de Paris ? L'amour de l'architecture ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

A sa surprise, elle vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne se replissent en même temps qu'il souriait.

-Beaucoup de choses ! Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une longue histoire ! Bon excusez-moi mais il faut que je sorte, je vais demander à Anko de vous tenir compagnie !

Il se releva rapidement, repositionna son béret, saisi son fusil, et après un petit salut amical à l'Allemande il sortit. Elle resta pensive un instant. Le changement d'expression du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura ne revint pas de tout l'après-midi. Par la fenêtre il avait vu la nuit tomber et commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Et si elle l'avait abandonné à son sort ? Si elle avait été le dénoncer ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir, blessé, seul, dans un endroit gardé par sûrement plusieurs factions de SA…

C'est pourquoi il fut réellement soulagé lorsqu'il vit ses jambes passer par l'ouverture, puis tout son corps atterrir dans la pièce. Il lui adressa même un regard où il espérait montrer sa reconnaissance. Mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Elle retira son béret et ses gants devant le miroir brisé, ouvrit son sac et en retira une paire de boucles d'oreille en argent dont elle se para, observa son reflet avec satisfaction, puis se tourna vers lui.

Il voulut la regarder à nouveau avec reconnaissance (il n'était pas du genre à faire un sourire de réconciliation) mais s'aperçut que ses yeux ne se posait pas sur lui directement, mais plutôt sur les malles autour de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle et inspecta son contenu. Elle débusqua bientôt un gros livre qu'elle ramena vers son fauteuil et qu'elle commença à lire en silence.

Ce comportement qu'il jugea puéril agaça Sasuke au plus haut point et il se résolu à ne faire aucun geste envers celle dont il avait espéré le retour tout l'après-midi.

La soirée se passa dans un silence morne. Vers 10 heures Sakura retourna derrière son paravent et en ressortit uniquement vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit en velours, visiblement prise dans les malles de costumes de l'Opéra. Elle étala une couverture sur son fauteuil et rajouta un coussin. Puis elle se dirigea vers le blessé et s'accroupit à son côté.

Sasuke qui pensait qu'elle avait décidé de l'ignorer se surprit à se sentir nerveux tandis qu'elle ouvrait les pans de sa veste et inspectait sa blessure, toujours sans le regarder. L'air concentré elle resserra l'attelle, puis elle rabattit l'épaisse couverture sur lui, arrangea les coussins qui le calaient, borda le tout et posa un verre d'eau sur une pile de livres à côté de lui avant d'aller se coucher sur son fauteuil en lui tournant le dos.

Elle voulait qu'il culpabilise et en rabatte un peu. Elle venait de réussir. Confus face à cette sollicitude qu'il avait finalement mal méritée, il se fit violence et murmura suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

-Merci…

Puis :

-Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Dans l'obscurité, le visage tourné vers le dossier du fauteuil, Sakura sourit.

Touuuuut petit chapitre, mais la suite arrive de ce pas !

Peace !


	6. FranceEspagne, même combat

Bon alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent BUT… il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Comme dans beaucoup de romans il y a certains chapitres nécessaires pour l'histoire, donc ne me lapidez pas sur place, inspirez un grand coup pour être bien zzzzzzeeeeeeen pendant la lecture, et si vous vous sentez frustrés par si peu d'action je vous encourage à aller lire un peu mon autre fic, que je considère, non sans une énorme modestie, comme un vrai chef d'œuvre digne d'être étudié au bac littéraire d'ici quelques années…^^

Sur ce,

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tranquillement. Ils reçurent la visite rapide de plusieurs résistants du réseau. A chaque fois Liselotte fut frappée par leur jeune âge. Ils lui jetaient tous un regard étonné, jamais malveillant, puis se penchaient vers Kakashi, lui murmuraient quelque chose auquel il répondait par de nouvelles instructions puis ils repartaient, Dieu seul savait où, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les trois ravisseurs de notre jeune Allemande avaient finis par se mettre d'accord, poussés par Kakashi, et lui avaient retiré la corde qui liait ses chevilles de manière à ce que, aidée par Anko, elle puisse se rendre aux commodités sans trop de difficultés.

Il était maintenant clair qu'ils comptaient la garder avec eux longtemps. Elle en eut la preuve lorsque, peu après qu'ils l'aient détachée, ils la firent asseoir à leur table et parlèrent sans retenue d'une ancienne mission qu'ils avaient effectuée et dans laquelle une trentaine de soldats allemands avaient trouvé la mort.

Horriblement choquée à l'idée de tous ces compatriotes morts, Liselotte eut d'abord envie de se dresser de toute sa hauteur et d'entonner fièrement d'une voix forte n'importe quel chant allemand qui lui passerait par la tête, à la fois pour leur rendre hommage et aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas trucider sur place les résistants. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que ce genre de choses était monnaie courante en temps de guerre. Elle se contenta de s'enfermer dans un silence mélancolique.

Ils se relayaient pour la garder, et, bien qu'elle ait du mal à croire qu'elle en arrivait là, elle était plutôt contente quand c'était au tour du chef de rester avec elle. Paradoxalement il était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, bien que sur le terrain, il était probablement l'un des moins compatissants. Récemment il lui avait demandé de lui raconter comment se passait la vie à Paris, n'y étant pas retourné depuis longtemps. Elle avait voulu le provoquer en lui racontant les passages de soldats nazis dans les rues, ainsi que les détails des (quelques) fastueuses fêtes auxquelles elle avait assisté et qui s'étaient toujours déroulées chez de riches juifs expropriés, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que c'était précisément ce qu'il attendait et que cela le raffermissait dans l'idée qu'il se battait pour une cause juste. Du coup elle avait laissé tomber et ne lui avait plus raconté que ses souvenirs à elle, des rues dans lesquelles elle aimait se promener, des petits vieux sur les quais de la Seine,… C'était réellement agréable de se sentir écoutée… Les hommes que son cousin l'obligeait à fréquenter étaient généralement complètement dépourvu d'imagination et trouvaient toute conversation féminine ennuyante. Quel changement !... Même si il s'agissait de celui qui la retenait prisonnière…

Avec Anko elle parlait peu. Néanmoins, pour rendre sa captivité moins ennuyante, elle avait cherché à s'intéresser à sa passion : les armes à feu. D'abord surprise et méfiante, Anko avait finalement baissé la garde et lui avait expliqué une ou deux choses que Liselotte se surprit à trouver intéressantes.

En revanche elle ne parlait pas à Genma. Ou plutôt il ne lui parlait pas. Il était toujours aimable dans ses attentions, il veillait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop mal, mais il n'émettait jamais plus de trois mots. Il avait une voix grave et semblait être extrêmement intelligent. Quand il n'avait pas le regard dans le vague, il passait son temps à noircir des feuilles de calculs savants. Elle savait que durant la moitié de la nuit il allait se consacrer à la préparation de nouveaux explosifs dans une petite pièce qu'il avait transformée en laboratoire. Mais toujours son mal-être se ressentait profondément, et, même si elle avait du mal à le croire, elle le plaignait réellement.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi.

Ce fut seulement lors de la deuxième soirée que quelque chose d'inhabituel sembla se produire.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà, et la pièce principale de la cache était éclairée par la lumière tremblotante de plusieurs bougies.

Assise dans son coin, Liselotte comptait les yeux noirs des planches de bois du plafond. Cinquante-six dans la première, trente-quatre dans la deuxième, sept dans la troisième. Curieux.  
>Les trois résistants étaient assis à la table et étudiaient un plan avec attention.<p>

C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Aussitôt ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, renversant les chaises et armèrent leurs fusils. Par réflexe Liselotte se recroquevilla contre le mur.

Les pas arrivèrent jusqu'à la planche de bois qui faisait office de porte. Celle-ci glissa légèrement sur le côté et une tête apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

-Hola ! fit la tête avec un sourire.

Aussitôt toute la tension retomba et la personne entra dans la pièce sans gêne.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène, au visage pâle et aux grands yeux d'un marron presque rouge.

Anko s'avança et la prit dans ses bras avant de crier :

-Non mais quand est-ce que tu apprendras à prévenir de ton arrivée ? On t'attendait il y a deux jours et tu arrives en pleine nuit alors que tu sais qu'on aurait très bien pût te tuer !

Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, c'était de la véritable colère. Elle allait continuer à s'énerver lorsque Genma la poussa et attrapa doucement la nouvelle arrivée par les deux bras.

-Dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles d'elle… implora-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle eut un doux sourire rassurant.

-Elle va bien, répondit-elle avec un fort accent espagnol. Tu lui manques énormément bien sûr mais elle va bien. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en tirant une lettre de sa besace, elle m'a donné ça pour toi.

Genma se saisit de la lettre avidement avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras sobrement puis d'aller s'enfermer dans sa pièce.

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi d'aller saluer la nouvelle.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'attendait ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Bonjour ! fit-elle avec un doux sourire. Vous devez être Liselotte.

Surprise, celle-ci acquiesça. Cette jeune femme devait être importante pour qu'ils l'aient mise au courant.

Kakashi s'avança et désigna la brunette de la main.

-Je vous présente Kurenaï. C'est une cousine d'Espagne de Vipère.

La surprise de Liselotte fut encore plus vive, d'abord à cause de l'accueil austère que cette dernière avait réservé à la jeune femme, et ensuite parce qu'il lui semblait qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun. Elle paraissait aussi suave et douce que sa parente semblait énergique et dure.

Néanmoins, face à ce beau visage attentionné, elle esquissa un sourire en guise de salutation.

Kakashi la fit s'asseoir tandis qu'Anko déposait un verre d'eau devant elle.

La dénommée Kurenaï posa sa besace, but une gorgée et croisa les mains sur la table. Il s'était assis face à elle et sa cousine s'appuyait contre le linteau de la cheminée.

-Ce que je suis venue vous dire, c'est qu'elle ne les a pas vu. Tous les jours elle va au point de rendez-vous, mais elle ne les y a jamais trouvés… Du coup elle a pris quelques renseignements… Il paraît que les boches se vantent d'avoir descendu un avion anglais il y a quelques jours. C'est peut-être un hasard mais il est possible que ça ait été eux… En tout cas ils n'ont fait aucun prisonnier… Ils sont probablement tous morts.

La jeune Allemande ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient, mais leur éventuelle mort était apparemment un sacré coup pour les résistants. Anko avait juré et tapé du poing sur la cheminée et Kakashi, les mains croisées devant sa bouche, fixait le plan encore sortit de ses pupilles brulantes.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis Anko demanda :

-Combien de temps sommes-nous supposés les attendre ? Attendre de leurs nouvelles je veux dire…

-Encore deux semaines, répondit le chef. Mais si nous n'en avons pas à la fin de la semaine, il faudra estimer que c'est l'annonce de leur mort que nous attendons.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard d'un air sombre et la blonde pria pour ne pas faire un bruit car elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer dans un moment de mauvaise humeur collective.

Au bout d'un moment l'homme à la chevelure argentée soupira et sourit :

-Bah ! Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! Kurenaï, tu dois mourir de faim ! Il doit nous rester du saucisson !

Liselotte avait du mal à croire qu'il ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur si soudainement, néanmoins grâce à une ou deux réflexions il réussit à détendre l'atmosphère.

Genma les rejoignit au bout d'une heure, l'air un peu plus heureux qu'avant mais il continuait à regarder dans le vague mélancoliquement. Il avait rapporté avec lui une liasse de plusieurs feuilles blanches couvertes d'une écriture élégante.

Ils dînèrent dans une bonne humeur quasiment générale, puis Kurenaï ouvrit la porte et attrapa une valise qu'elle avait laissée dehors et pria les deux hommes d'aller faire un tour. Ils attrapèrent leurs armes et obtempérèrent.

-Bon ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, fit-elle en souriant.

XxXxXxX

J'l'aime bien mi cette Kurenaï !... Pas vous ?

Je vous promets je me dépêche de poster la suite avant que vous ne fassiez tous une overdose de Liselotte !

Enfin… je poste si j'ai des reviews ! :D

Peace


	7. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure

Bien le bonjour !

Merci pour les reviews et les alerts !

Alors je sais que les deux derniers chapitres ont été un peu lents et centrés sur Liselotte, mais c'était un mal nécessaire ! Les résistants sont toujours là mais Sakura revient !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Liselotte lança un regard interrogateur aux deux femmes. Anko lui explica :

-Kurenaï est notre lien avec la civilisation… Elle nous amène de quoi nous changer de temps en temps et de quoi nous distraire…

-Tiens, fit sa cousine en lui tendant un paquet en toile, retenu par une cordelette.

La résistante le déplia et observa son contenu, c'est-à-dire une jupe beige, un chemisier noir, une veste assortie à la jupe et un ensemble de linge de corps.

-Je me suis assurée que tout soit assez souple pour une bonne liberté de mouvement.

La vipère hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

-Je vous ai aussi amené des vêtements si vous voulez.

Liselotte mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait. Des vêtements ? Cela signifiait qu'elle allait enfin quitter cette robe de soirée autrefois trop élégante pour elle et maintenant crasseuse et déchirée… Pour un peu (disons beaucoup) elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Elle se contenta d'un « merci » sincère.

Kurenaï hocha la tête avec compassion et l'aida à se redresser avant de se tourner vers sa parente.

-Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas… fit-elle en montrant la corde qui retenait les poignets de la prisonnière.

Anko hésita puis haussa les épaules :

-Au point où on en est… De toute façon, même si tu nous échappais tu tournerais deux jours dans le maquis avant de mourir de faim, ajouta-t-elle quand même l'air de rien.

Tandis qu'elle la détachait Liselotte réprima un frisson. Elle était visiblement là pour longtemps… Aidée des deux femmes elle enfila une chemise de toile gris perle dont elle retroussa les manches, une jupe bordeaux qu'elle maintint en place grâce à des bretelles noires et chaussa de solides et confortables souliers noirs par-dessus ses chaussettes blanches. Elle ramena ses boucles blondes en arrière à l'aide d'un ruban noir, se dégageant ainsi le visage mais refusa en revanche d'enlever son foulard bleu marine. Elle se sentait si propre que sa situation de prisonnière ne lui parut plus si terrible.

Elle remercia Kurenaï d'un regard et s'assit sur un tabouret en attendant que les hommes rentrent.

Kakashi fut très heureux de la voir ainsi.

-On vous prendrait presque pour une des nôtres ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tandis qu'elle frottait ses poignets là où la corde les avait meurtris.

En voyant ça il se gratta la joue.

-Oui bon, sauf que nous on vous maltraite un peu…

Elle murmura cyniquement pour elle-même « C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude… ». Tous l'avaient parfaitement entendu ils échangèrent un regard surpris puis reprirent leur conversation qui tournait autour des nouveaux livres et journaux que Kurenaï avait amenés.

O

La matinée suivante se passa sans particularité. Liselotte avait un peu discuté avec Kurenaï mais de manière générale elle n'était pas très loquace… Elle n'allait quand même pas se lier avec ses ravisseurs !...

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle commençait la lecture du Silence de la Mer, Kakashi remplaça Genma dans sa garde.

Comme d'habitude elle fut contente de ce changement.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis se permit une parole tandis qu'il s'asseyait à table à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que la lettre de sa femme ait beaucoup aidé Genma…

Il secoua la tête tristement.

-Si quand même… C'est juste que c'est bien peu de chose…

-Elle lui en a quand même écrit plusieurs pages…

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est une lettre codée. Je ne suis pas sûr que dans ces cinq pages il y ait de quoi faire plus de dix lignes véridiques.

Elle digéra cette information et eut du mal à se remettre dans sa lecture.

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'ennuyait un peu. Il laissait son regard glisser tout autour de lui, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les poignets écorchés de la jeune femme.

-Désolé que vous ayez eut à subir ça… fit-il en désignant les marques du menton.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Je ne le sens quasiment pas.

« Non mais ça va pas ? pensa-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. Manquerait plus que tu leur donnes ta bénédiction pour t'avoir enlevé ! »

-Quand même…

Doucement il prit son poignet droit et observa la blessure en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le laissa faire en retenant son souffle. Elle dû bien reconnaître qu'il était… gentil.

Ils furent interrompus par de joyeux cris provenant de l'extérieur. Bientôt la planche de bois glissa et un gamin se précipita dans la pièce.

Il avait les cheveux bruns en pétard, un visage rieur avec un petit nez arrondi de manière marquée et portait une écharpe autour du cou qui traînait par terre !

-Hey ! Konohamaru ! s'exclama joyeusement Kakashi en se levant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Papy m'a laissé sortir !

-Certainement pas pour venir chahuter ici… commenta en souriant Kurenaï qui venait d'entrer.

Il lui tira la langue puis grimpa sur une chaise et regarda Liselotte droit dans les yeux.

-T'es qui ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Kurenaï expliqua :

-Elle s'appelle Liselotte, elle va rester avec nous pendant un petit moment !

-Liselotte c'est bizarre ! s'exclama le gamin avant de froncer les sourcils et de pointer du doigt le foulard de la jeune femme. Tu sais pas manger ! T'as une tâche !

En disant ses mots il avait touché l'étoffe pour la gratter. Les yeux de la jeune Allemande s'écarquillèrent et elle écarta violemment la main de l'enfant.

-Dégage !..._ widerliche Jude_ ! (_Sale juif_)

Aussitôt un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce.

Il fallut deux secondes à Konohamaru pour dégringoler de sa chaise les yeux pleins de larmes et s'enfuir en courant.

Liselotte resta la bouche ouverte un instant, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle leva les yeux vers Kakashi pour marmonner une explication tandis que celui-ci s'avançait vers elle. Elle ne vit rien venir. La main du résistant se leva et s'abattit à une vitesse inouïe. La force de la gifle la jeta à terre.

Sonnée et abasourdie elle regarda l'homme qui la toisait avec un regard terrible. Il fit un pas vers elle, comme pour la frapper à nouveau mais sembla faire un effort sur lui-même et sortit de la pièce à grand pas.

En état de choc, Liselotte resta par terre, la main sur la joue et la lèvre écorchée, complètement échevelée et les yeux embués.

Kurenaï était restée figée debout pendant toute la scène et n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour retenir Kakashi. Néanmoins elle finit par se diriger vers la prisonnière, l'aida à se redresser et la conduisit jusqu'à sa couche sans un mot. Elle allait ressortir quand la voix de la jeune femme l'arrêta.

-Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… bafouilla-t-elle. Je… Un réflexe horrible… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?...

Kurenaï resta silencieuse un instant puis dit tristement :

-Il serait temps que vous compreniez en compagnie de qui vous êtes… Ici nous avons tous souffert par la faute des nazis,… certains plus que d'autres…

Elle hésita un instant puis, voyant que la blonde se mettait à pleurer, effarée par sa propre ignominie, elle ajouta :

-Kakashi a vu ses deux meilleurs amis se faire tuer au tout début de l'invasion parce qu'ils étaient juifs… Et le grand-père de Konohamaru qui veille sur lui depuis que son père s'est fait tuer au combat a été torturé pendant plusieurs semaines l'année dernière parce qu'on le soupçonnait de faire partie d'un réseau communiste… Il s'est échappé de justesse mais est resté handicapé… Konohamaru lui-même a dû faire face au « sale juif » depuis qu'il a eu l'âge d'aller à l'école…

Elle partit sur ses paroles, laissant Liselotte encore plus abattue.

Dans la soirée elle tenta de s'excuser auprès de Kakashi mais il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul un brin de tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Et qu'il n'oublierait sans doute jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trottinant sur la gouttière d'un immeuble, Sakura profitait du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle partageait ses journées entre son travail au café, son deuxième « travail » un peu moins légal et les soins qu'elle prodiguait à Sasuke. Sasuke le matin, le café l'après-midi, le cambriolage le soir… voilà une vie réglée comme du papier à musique.

Le soldat avait bien râlé un peu en comprenant qu'il allait passer la majorité de son temps tout seul, mais il avait bien dû se faire une raison… Elle avait réussi à le décoincer un peu. Elle s'était rapidement mise à le tutoyer, elle avait réussi à le faire jouer aux cartes une fois et elle osait même de temps en temps lui passer la main dans les cheveux, bien qu'il ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il détestait ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il avait les cheveux tellement épais et soyeux !

Rien qu'à ce souvenir elle esquissa un sourire.

Maintenant il arrivait à se mettre debout et à marcher sans trop de douleur.

Elle arriva sur le toit de l'Opéra. Elle poussa le vasistas et se glissa naturellement dans l'ouverture habituelle.

Elle avait à peine posé les pieds sur la table qu'une main la saisissait par le bras et la tirait au sol. Elle voulut crier mais la même main lui couvrit la bouche. Effrayée elle s'aperçut néanmoins que son agresseur était Sasuke et qu'il l'avait entraînée derrière la banquette. Coincé contre le mur, à même le sol, il la tenait contre lui fermement. Elle força sa respiration à se calmer et leva les yeux vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, tous les sens en éveil et les muscles tendus, il semblait guetter un bruit de l'autre côté de la banquette. Sentant qu'elle se calmait, il retira sa main de sa bouche mais laissa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure contre son torse à travers sa poitrine. La tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle agrippait la chemise du soldat de toutes ses forces mais ne disait pas un mot.

Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement serrés pendant un instant puis des pas rapides se firent entendre et bientôt la porte du grenier grinça.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as donc de si important à me montrer ? demandait un homme, visiblement âgé.

Avant que l'autre ne réponde, la porte se referma.

-C'est ça que j'ai à te montrer… dit l'autre. Regarde ! C'est du sang… J'ai trouvé ça en venant vérifier que les décors étaient encore en bon état avant l'ouverture…

-Bon Dieu…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Marcel ?

-J'en pense que c'est une chance que t'aies trouvé ça avant que les schleus viennent tout inspecter…

-Mais d'où ça vient à ton avis ?

-Ma foi,… ça me fait penser à cet avion qu'ils ont abattu…

-Tu crois que ce serait…

-J'en sais fichtre rien, mais j'espère que le pauvre gars qui s'est soigné là va pas revenir… Et qu'il est loin maintenant… En tout cas faut qu'on se débarrasse de ça ! Fous-le dans ta poche, on va le brûler aux cuisines.

-Tu crois pas qui faudrait qu'on le dise ?...

-Ah non ! J'fais p'tètre pas de résistance, mais hors de question que j'devienne un collabo !

Les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte se referma. Pendant deux minutes, il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Derrière la banquette, nos deux hors-la-loi prêtaient attention au moindre bruit suspect.

Faisant confiance à l'instinct de survie du soldat, Sakura n'osait pas bouger et continuait d'agripper sa chemise pour s'empêcher de trembler. En revanche, Sasuke ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais il avait compris que le danger s'était éloigné et qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur cachette… Mais cette proximité avec la jeune femme, sentir son corps et ses formes collés contre lui, sentir son odeur de lavande et ce cœur qui battait tout près de lui étaient loin d'être désagréables et inconsciemment il rallongea le temps de précaution avant de se permettre de respirer à nouveau et de la libérer de son étreinte.

-Quelle peur j'ai eu… fit-elle en se relevant. Mais de quoi ils parlaient ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

-D'un des linges que tu avais utilisé au début pour nettoyer la plaie… Je l'ai entendu monter, j'ai eu le temps de rassembler les quelques preuves de notre présence ici et de les cacher là-dedans… fit-il en ouvrant une vieille malle. Mais je n'avais pas vu ça… A un moment il a poussé un juron et j'ai compris qu'il allait chercher du monde… C'est là que je t'ai entendu sur le toit…

-Mais… Ils vont rouvrir l'Opéra… Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

-T'en as de bonnes ! fit-il en s'asseyant difficilement. On peut pas rester là, ça c'est sûr, mais là comme ça, je vois pas où aller…

Il y avait une solution possible, mais il se refusait de lui proposer. Il ne voulait pas aller chez elle, si tant est qu'elle ait un chez elle… Mais ce fut elle qui prit les devants.

-Tu vas venir chez moi. C'est loin d'être idéal, mais il y a franchement peu de chance qu'on t'y trouve…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alors alors alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi !

Désolée pour la traduction de « sale juif », si ça se trouve ça veut pas dire ça du tout, je ne parle pas allemand… ^^

Bref à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D


	8. Réunion de famille

Me revoili me revoilou !

En plus vous êtes gâtés, les deux parties de l'histoire sont présentes dans ce chapitre ! Et d'ailleurs… quelques surprises !

Merci beaucoup à mes reiewers, vous m'aidez bien à améliorer la fic !

Pas un mot de plus :

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke la regarda. Il n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de chichis, néanmoins elle prenait un gros risque.

-Sûre ?

-Tu as une autre idée ?

Non il n'en avait pas. Il haussa les épaules et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle fit de même de son côté, bien qu'elle n'ait finalement pas grand-chose sur place. Puis elle l'aida à se rhabiller et entreprit de le tirer par le vasistas pour le sortir. Ensuite ils se chargèrent et partirent. Elle était impressionnée par la volonté qu'il mettait à ne pas se plaindre de ses blessures qui devaient pourtant le faire souffrir. De temps en temps sa mâchoire se contractait et il faisait une pause avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avait commencé à repérer un chemin praticable pour le soldat blessé, ce qui leur facilita la tâche. Une heure plus tard ils atterrissaient dans une ruelle vide.

Ereinté, Sasuke s'assit par terre tandis que Sakura partait chercher quelque chose dans lequel mettre le paquetage. Elle revint au bout de trente minutes avec une grosse valise (il ne posa pas de question sur sa provenance) ainsi qu'un long manteau noir pour que Sasuke puisse dissimuler son bras blessé. Vu le beau temps ça ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu, mais c'était toujours plus souhaitable que de montrer sa blessure au grand jour.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de la ruelle.

Pour Sasuke, se montrer ainsi dans les rues de Paris était une idée ridiculement dangereuse, mais elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et contrairement à son habitude il avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Effectivement, ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure et arrivèrent bientôt devant un café, Pomme Cannelle. Il jeta à la jeune femme un regard interrogateur mais elle poussait déjà la porte, faisant tinter la clochette.

-Sakura ! T'arrives de bonne heure aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui venait de parler. Placée derrière le comptoir, il s'agissait d'une grande femme blonde aux magnifiques yeux verts, aux longs cheveux séparés en deux couettes et à la poitrine opulente qui les observait, les sourcils froncés.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Un plateau à la main, une jeune femme de l'âge de Sakura, blonde également, les regardait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les joues de Sakura prirent une teinte rosée mais elle attrapa le bras de son compagnon et lui fit traverser tout le café avant de s'engouffrer dans une petite cage d'escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent ainsi quatre étages et arrivèrent bientôt dans les combles.

En fait de foyer, Sakura vivait dans une chambre de bonne pratiquement vide de décoration et meublée spartiatement. Le seul véritable attrait de cette pièce était le plafond penché, dans lequel une grande fenêtre vitrée avait été aménagée et qui donnait sur les toits.

-Tu as vraiment une passion pour les greniers, fit remarquer Sasuke ironiquement.

Elle haussa les épaules, lui montra un endroit où poser ses affaires et rouvrit la porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-Il faut qu'on descende… Je ne peux décemment pas rester avec un homme trop longtemps ici en pleine matinée… Et je ne vais pas non plus te laisser là.

-Mais…

Il s'était habitué à se cacher, et envisageait difficilement se montrer aux yeux de tous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle avec un sourire confiant. Madame Tsunade et Ino ne te poseront pas de question… Il n'y a jamais de contrôle ici, tu ne risques rien.

Il hésita encore un instant puis accepta de la suivre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Ils sont en vie ! ILS SONT VIVANTS !

Le raclement des chaises et l'agitation qui suivit ce cri poussé par Anko à l'extérieur de la cabane fit comprendre à Liselotte l'importance des « ils ». Elle se redressa sur sa paillasse et regarda Anko entrer dans la cache toute échevelée et se jeter sur ses trois camarades.

-Du calme, du calme ! fit Kakashi. De quoi tu parles nom d'un chien ?

La résistante reprit son souffle avant de s'écrier :

-Ils sont vivants ! Ils ne se sont pas faits canardés !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Affirmative ! Ils se sont fait repérer à cinq kilomètres d'ici mais ont encore réussi à échapper à la milice…

-Mais… Comment vont-ils arriver jusqu'ici ? Elle les guide ? demanda Genma, la voix rendue chevrotante par l'espoir.

Anko secoua la tête :

-Désolée Genma, mais je ne crois pas…

Il se força à hausser les épaules d'un air détaché puis s'écarta.

-Donc si je te suis bien… S'ils ne rencontrent pas de problèmes particuliers… Ils peuvent arriver dès demain ? fit Kakashi.

Elle hocha la tête.

Un silence de deux minutes s'installa dans la cabane. Un silence durant lequel les résistants s'observaient, n'osant pas encore sourire ni crier victoire, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils se voyaient heureux bientôt.

O

Liselotte n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre qui étaient les personnes tant attendues mais la nervosité qui régnait dans la cache depuis l'annonce de la veille commençait à lui taper sur le système. Mais qui donc étaient ces gens ?

Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, après avoir poliment frappé à la porte.

Alors que les résistants avaient bondis de leur siège six hommes avaient fait leur entrée, l'un après l'autre.

Les deux « équipes » s'étaient alors observées en silence pendant quelques secondes puis Kakashi et l'un des nouveaux venus s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec joie. Les autres avaient suivi plus sobrement mais s'étaient serré la main avec chaleur.

Puis Kakashi avait fait les présentations joyeusement :

-Les amis, je vous présente Asuma ! Nous avons grandis dans la même ville, fait enrager les mêmes instituteurs, nous nous sommes perdus de vue puis nous nous sommes revus brièvement durant notre première mission de résistance à tous les deux il y a trois ans de cela… Et le revoilà devant moi !

Kakashi était visiblement ému et serrait affectueusement l'épaule du dénommé Asuma qui ne semblait pas moins heureux. Barbu, il avait le regard franc et le sourire avenant, un rien charmeur. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme d'aviateur beige et gardait son béret trop en arrière.

-Je vous présente Genma, expert en explosif, et Anko notre fournisseuse d'armes…

-Enchanté ! firent les deux camps en cœur.

-A mon tour de nous présenter ! fit Asuma de sa voix grave. Voici Gai, ne vous fiez pas à son air idiot, ce type est le meilleur combattant que j'ai jamais approché ! A part toi Kakashi bien sûr !

-Haha ! Un adversaire à ma mesure donc ! s'exclama Gai en pointant le résistant du doigt. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je me ferai un plaisir de montrer à tous que je suis le meilleur !

En ajoutant à ses paroles un magnifique pouce levé et un sourire de star, il montra à tout le monde l'air idiot dont avait parlé Asuma…

-Bref… fit Asuma après un instant de silence. A côté de lui se trouve Sai, le benjamin de notre équipe mais pas le moins talentueux ! Sa spécialité c'est l'espionnage !

Le jeune garçon, entièrement vêtu de noir et qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 20 ans, salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête parfaitement inexpressif. Il avait sûrement conscience que les résistants s'inquiétaient d'avoir parmi eux un presqu'enfant mais il ne s'en souciait visiblement pas et ne chercha pas à défendre sa présence ici. Il leur montrerait en temps voulu.

-Les braves gars qui soutiennent notre blessé sont deux frères jumeaux, Izumo et Kotetsu, combattants de premier ordre et surtout de la première heure… Communistes jusqu'au bout des ongles, le hasard les a mis parmi nous plutôt qu'au milieu des leurs et franchement ça nous arrange !

-Salut ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main.

Ils étaient habillés à l'identique d'un uniforme de parachutiste gris.

-Et enfin, reprit Asuma, notre infortuné blessé est Yamato. Ces chers messieurs de la milice ne nous ont pas laissé partir avant de lui avoir envoyé deux pruneaux dans la jambe et l'avoir blessé au flanc ! Et malgré tout il est toujours vaillant !

Le blessé adressa un sourire aux autres qui s'acheva en grimace puis secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'il en avait vu d'autres.

-Mais dis-moi, il me semble que tu ne nous a pas présenté tout le monde… fit remarquer Asuma en montrant Liselotte du menton.

Sa curiosité augmenta en voyant Genma hausser les épaules à cette remarque tandis qu'Anko fixait leur chef l'air goguenard, attendant visiblement de voir comment il allait expliquer la situation.

Kakashi se gratta la tête et eut un sourire contrit.

-C'est la cousine de Von Deidara, notre… hem… prisonnière.

La surprise pouvait se voir clairement sur les visages de nouveaux arrivants. Il faut dire que Liselotte aurait facilement pu passer pour une résistante, habillée comme eux et assise tranquillement à leur table.

Asuma finit par partir d'un très grand éclat de rire.

-Décidemment tu me surprendras toujours ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que tu traitais ainsi tes prisonniers je lui aurais ris au nez ! Enfin bon… La demoiselle a un nom ?

-Hem… Liselotte, fit celle-ci en rougissant.

-Et vous comprenez le français ! Non vraiment, Kakashi tu te surpasses !

Celui-ci rougit sous la moquerie puis finit par changer de sujet en suggérant que le blessé s'allonge dans un réduit dont il ouvrit la porte.

OoOoOoOoO

Assis à sa table habituelle à Pomme Cannelle, Sasuke profitait de sa journée comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis trois jours. Il lisait le journal le matin, et s'occupait le reste de la journée en parlant avec Sakura, en observant le ballet des deux serveuses au milieu des tables, étudiait les clients, surveillait du coin de l'œil ceux qui faisait des avances la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et regardait les passants dans la rue, plongeant systématiquement derrière son journal quand passaient des nazis. Son côté ne le faisait plus souffrir et il arrivait à bouger l'épaule sans trop de douleur.

C'est justement l'amélioration de son état qui le poussa à reconnaître qu'il était temps de quitter Pomme Cannelle et reprendre sa mission.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura. Il l'avait surprise deux ou trois fois à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il était probable qu'elle supporterait mal leur séparation…

Vers la fin de la journée il demanda à la jeune femme de venir s'asseoir à sa table. Intriguée, celle-ci obtempéra et le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

Sasuke se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et commença :

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne manière d'annoncer ça… Je vais bientôt partir.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle avait haussé les sourcils mais ne disait rien.

-Il va falloir que je me mette en relation avec notre contact sur Paris et je rejoindrai les autres membres de mon équipe.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour rencontrer ce contact ? demanda Sakura après un instant de silence.

-Il va falloir que tu m'aides… fit-il, un peu surpris du manque de réaction de la voleuse.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça-t-elle d'un air décidé.

XxXxXxXxXxX

TatadaDA ! Que de nuveaux personnages ! Tsunade, Ino, Asuma et compagnie ! Héhéhéhé ! Je suis pas peu fière ! ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre par de sublimes reviews !

Peace


	9. Le contact

Tadaaaa ! Voilà la suite ! Voyons un peu comment Sasuke compte sortir de Paris !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Encore une soirée tranquille chez les résistants. Rien de spécial à préciser. Ah si !

Alors que tous vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles Kurenaï fit une de ses visites habituelles, apportant quelques nouvelles du monde extérieur, quelques vêtements de rechange,… Alors qu'elle donnait à Anko une nouvelle jupe, Asuma entra dans la cache. D'abord il eut le réflexe en voyant une étrangère d'agripper un de ses couteaux de chasse, mais son acte fut freiné par un petit mouvement que fit la femme pour dégager ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Un instant il cessa de fumer sa cigarette en détaillant ce si beau profil. Puis il réalisa que ni Genma ni Anko ne semblait cacher le fait qu'ils étaient des résistants devant elle. Lentement, sans cesser de fixer la belle brune des yeux il s'approcha de Genma qui, assis à la table, noircissait des feuilles blanches de savants calculs.

-Hé… qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en la désignant du menton.

Genma mit un instant avant de relever les yeux.

-C'est Kurenaï, la cousine d'Anko. Elle nous apporte des choses régulièrement. Hé Kurenaï ! interpella-t-il avant qu'Asuma n'ait eu le temps de le faire taire.

La femme se retourna et le capitaine fut frappé par ses magnifiques yeux noisettes.

-Tu ne connais pas Asuma je crois, c'est un ami de Kakashi et le chef de du groupe de para.

Kurenaï lui adressa un beau sourire, suivi d'un « bienvenido » et s'en retourna à sa conversation avec Anko.

-Pas très bavarde aujourd'hui on dirait, constata Genma avant de se replonger dans ses calculs.

-Mmm… émit seulement Asuma en se grattant la barbe avec un sourire charmé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trois jours après leur discussion sur son départ, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement le journal, Sasuke reçut un fort coup de coude de la part de la jeune serveuse. Alors qu'il levait un regard courroucé vers elle, elle lui désigna quelqu'un de la tête.

Il s'agissait d'une femme élégante, vêtue d'une robe noire à larges épaulettes, un long fume-cigarette à la main, qui assise à la dernière table du café regardait par la fenêtre en agitant nerveusement son pied.

Sasuke l'étudia un instant puis se leva lentement et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers elle.

-Excusez-moi Madame, auriez-vous du feu ? demanda-t-il en tirant une cigarette de son étui.

Elle la lui alluma complaisamment. Il souffla la fumée puis baissa la voix pour dire :

-Vous êtes allée à la bibliothèque récemment ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Rien de particulier, mais si vous y allez un jour je vous conseille de lire Les Trois Mousquetaires de Dumas.

-Quelle coïncidence ! Je l'ai justement emprunté hier soir… Asseyez-vous donc que nous discutions de ce chef d'œuvre…

Sasuke s'installa face à elle. Elle le regarda fumer un instant en silence puis tira un très vieux livre de son sac.

-Ce qui est amusant, dit-elle, c'est que les gens oublient parfois leurs marques-page.

Elle en retira un papier déchiré couvert d'une fine écriture.

-En effet c'est amusant, dit-il en prenant le papier et en le parcourant rapidement du regard.

C'était le message qu'il avait demandé à Sakura d'aller placer dans le livre qu'il lui avait indiqué.

-Celui-ci n'a cependant pas grand-chose d'intéressant… Une simple liste de course, ajouta-t-il en enflammant le coin du papier de sa cigarette.

Ils observèrent le papier se consumer entièrement puis la femme leva la tête vers lui.

-Donc vous avez survécu…

-J'ai eu de la chance. Suis-je le seul ?

A sa grande surprise elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-Tous les autres doivent normalement être arrivés à bon port.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre tout de suite.

-Pouvez-vous me faire passer ?

Elle fuma un instant en silence puis eut un air sceptique.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre… Von Deidara a demandé au chef de la Gestapo de renforcer les contrôles aux portes de Paris… C'est la mission principale de son bras droit, autant dire que le travail est bien fait…

-Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-il pour dissimuler son anxiété. Je suis supposé rester ici jusqu'à la libération ?

-Ne soyez pas stupide. Je vous informe juste que ça vous sera plus difficile que ça ne l'a été pour vos amis…

-Quand essaierons-nous ?

Elle écrasa son fume-cigarette en silence, rejeta la tête en arrière et lui annonça avec un demi-sourire :

-Demain soir.

Elle observa sa réaction. Son visage montra d'abord des signes de surprise, puis une ombre de mélancolie passa dans ses yeux avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent d'un air décidé.

-Très bien.

-Vous pourrez ? Je veux dire… vous êtes blessé. C'est le genre de facteur qui peut tout gâcher…

-Ça ira. Comment va-t-on faire ?

-Vous aurez besoin d'aide. Je vous ferai passer par la porte Est de la ville, il faut que vous ayez une femme avec vous.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Savez-vous à qui vous pouvez demander ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard glissa vers Sakura qui riait à la plaisanterie d'un client. Pouvait-il lui en demander encore plus ?... Alors qu'il la regardait elle croisa son regard et le maintint d'un air encourageant. Elle était courageuse. Elle accepterait. Lentement il ramena son regard vers son interlocutrice et hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Je lui donnerai une copie de mes papiers, on ne devrait pas vous poser de question. Du moins pas au début…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Vous allez attirer les soupçons sur vous !

Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois triste et moqueur.

-Vous croyez que je vais risquer ma couverture comme ça ? Bien sûr que non. Je vais déclarer le vol de mes papiers.

-Quoi ? Mais… fit-il, incrédule. Ils vont nous tomber dessus ! Quel est l'intérêt ?

-Tout est une question de timing… Je dois faire ma déclaration suffisamment tard pour que le message n'arrive qu'une fois que vous aurez franchi la porte, et suffisamment tôt pour qu'on ne me soupçonne pas de complicité. Je ne vous cache pas que les risques sont élevés… Votre compagne aura mes papiers, quant à vous,… Vous aurez ceux de mon majordome…

Sasuke avait pris sa tête dans ses mains mais leva un sourcil à cette indication.

Elle secoua la tête :

-Cet antisémite fini m'a été gracieusement « offert » par un de mes admirateurs nazis. Il est plus que temps que je m'en débarrasse. Je suppose qu'on dira qu'il a offert une résistance héroïque face aux malfrats qui ont fait irruption dans ma demeure…

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien elle continua.

-J'aurai bien sûr un alibi. Je serais sur scène ! L'entracte me laissera le temps nécessaire sans toutefois me compromettre. Quant à vous, vous n'aurez que très peu de temps… Vous prétendrez sortir faire une promenade dans la campagne comme j'ai pris l'habitude d'en faire… Vous serez donc à cheval. Encore le meilleur moyen pour s'échapper rapidement. Des questions ?

Sasuke tournait et retournait le plan dans sa tête, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il mît rapidement le doigt dessus et releva la tête vivement.

-Mais du coup Sakura devra fuir aussi ! Elle sera accusée de vol, voire de meurtre !

-C'est le nom de la jeune femme que vous avez choisi ? Effectivement, son sort sera le même que le vôtre.

-Mais… Mais… C'est lui demander d'abandonner sa vie ici ! Et si jamais je me fais prendre et que miraculeusement elle s'échappe, où ira-t-elle ? Je ne peux pas lui donner le point de rendez-vous !

-Bien sûr que non. Je vous conseille effectivement de ne rien lui dire de tout ça. Mieux vaut qu'elle s'en rende compte le moment venu. Voulez-vous que cette mission réussisse ? ajouta-t-elle en élevant le ton car il s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Sasuke serra les poings. Depuis quand laissait-il le bien-être d'une quasi-inconnue influer sur sa mission ? Mais c'est vrai que là, la dragée était assez dure à avaler… Il finit par hocher la tête sombrement.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver une heure avant leur passage pour qu'elle leur remette les papiers et les chevaux.

O

Le soir même dans la chambre de Sakura.

Sasuke avait ruminé le plan d'évasion toute la soirée. Il était maintenant assis sur le lit de la jeune femme et attendait son retour, cherchant une manière de lui présenter la chose qui éviterait des questions trop poussées.

Elle arriva une heure plus tard, l'air fatigué mais dès qu'elle le vit elle se précipita à ses genoux.

-Enfin ! Tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que vous avez convenu ! Je me suis rongé les ongles tout l'après-midi !

-Tu… hem… Il va falloir que tu m'aides à nouveau…

-Oh… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il lui expliqua rapidement quel serait son rôle, sans oser la regarder.

-Et… Comment reviendrais-je ? finit-elle par demander.

Il inspira un grand coup et finit par dire :

-De la même manière. Tu diras que j'en ai profité pour rester dans ma famille à la campagne pour le week-end…

-Ça marche !

Sasuke s'en serait donné des claques. Elle lui faisait absolument confiance. Il l'observa s'équiper de sa tenue de voleuse qui consistait en un large pantalon noir, un pull noir à col roulé et une casquette gavroche de la même couleur pour dissimuler ses étranges cheveux.

Il sourit intérieurement.

-Ramène-moi quelque chose à boire, laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle le regarda d'un air faussement choqué.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Je ne suis pas idiot.

Elle lui jeta un grand sourire et sortit par sa large fenêtre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce Sasuke est un vrai couillon ! :D

Et entre Asuma et Kurenaï ça roule comme sur des roulettes ! ^^

La sortie de Paris va-t-elle se dérouler sans problème ? Mystère…

Reviews !


	10. Fuite

Tadaaa ! Nouveau chapitre ! Pas un mot de plus,

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la même soirée chez les résistants.

L'air était doux, la pleine lune éclairait autant qu'une lampe la campagne. Le cadre était si agréable qu'il avait été décidé de passer la soirée un peu à l'extérieur de la cache, autour d'un minuscule feu de camp de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention.

Tour à tour les résistants racontaient des histoires drôles, une de leurs aventures, un combat héroïque ou des histoires d'avant la guerre.

Liselotte les écoutait, accoudée à la fenêtre de la cache. Personne ne lui avait proposé de les accompagner. Après tout elle était toujours leur prisonnière. Une prisonnière relativement libre certes, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

Sur le moment elle ne s'était pas vexée, mais à les voir ainsi, tous complices, tous différents, semblant passer un si bon moment, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de pareil groupe d'amis. Et l'envie de faire partie de ce groupe devenait, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour l'empêcher, de plus en plus forte.

-Kurenaï, appela Genma. Chante s'il te plait.

-Excellente idée ! s'exclama Kakashi.

L'Espagnole tenta tant bien que mal de refuser mais l'ambiance se prêtait tellement à un chant que tous insistèrent.

La brunette rougit, réfléchit un instant, puis s'excusa à l'avance du résultat et commença à chanter. Sa voix était chaude et suave. Les roulements de la langue espagnole donnaient à la chanson une fluidité superbe. Elle frappait dans ses mains en rythme. Une vraie gitane.

Personne ne parlait. Tous la fixaient, charmés. Asuma avait laissé tomber la cigarette de sa bouche sans s'en rendre compte et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.

A côté de lui, dans cette ambiance si particulière, Kakashi, enhardit par la demi-obscurité et le fait que tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Kurenaï, tourna légèrement la tête et observa leur prisonnière qui, au loin, la tête dans sa main et accoudée à la fenêtre, semblait être fascinée elle aussi. Toute la durée du chant il la regarda, sans bien la distinguer, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il eut un moment l'impression qu'elle le regardait également mais n'aurait pu le jurer. Néanmoins, sans savoir pourquoi, imaginer qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tout en écoutant la voix de Kurenaï, fit monter le sang vers son visage et une sorte de chaleur emplit sa poitrine.

Liselotte aurait tout donné pour savoir s'il la regardait vraiment. Dès le début du chant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner légèrement les yeux vers le chef des résistants dont les cheveux argent reflétaient la lumière blafarde de la lune. Et puis elle avait eu l'étrange impression qu'il l'observait en retour. La voix de Kurenaï lui tournait la tête, les yeux perçants de Kakashi qu'elle imaginait fixés sur elle provoquaient une accélération incontrôlée des battements de son cœur. Elle avait du mal à déglutir. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas réellement en train de la regarder, seulement l'imaginer suffisait à la faire sourire intérieurement.

Kurenaï acheva sa chanson en douceur.

Personne ne se consulta, tous savait que la soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer et, d'un accord tacite, le groupe de résistants se leva et se sépara.

Toujours quelque peu chamboulés, aucun ne remarqua qu'Anko essuyait d'une main nerveuse quelques larmes, que Kakashi attendait que la jeune Allemande s'éloigne de la fenêtre pour rentrer, que Genma était parti pleurer tout son soul derrière un arbre en serrant de toutes ses forces les lettres de sa femme qu'il conservait dans la poche de son pantalon et qu'Asuma courait après Kurenaï qui rentrait chez elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Elle est là !

Cachés derrière un pan de mur, Sasuke, son bras dissimulé sous un long manteau noir, et Sakura, vêtue d'une tenue d'équitation et portant une perruque noire, coupée au carré, attendaient de voir sortir leur complice du théâtre des Deux Anes.

Celle-ci venait de passer la porte donnant sur les loges et fumait dans l'étroite ruelle.

Ils sortirent de l'ombre et s'y engouffrèrent. Elle les regarda sans surprise et étudia leur tenue.

-Parfait. Voilà les papiers. Les chevaux vous attendent derrière l'Hostellerie Courrières, à deux pas de la porte. Et… hum… J'ai besoin que vous donniez ceci à l'un de ceux que vous rencontrerez. Normalement il se présentera à vous spontanément.

Curieusement les yeux maquillés de l'actrice s'embuèrent un instant.

-Allez-y maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre…

Le couple hocha la tête rapidement et s'éloigna tandis que de l'intérieur des loges une voix appelait :

« Shizune ! Viens vite ! Le dernier acte commence ! »

O

La sortie de la ville était gardée par deux soldats, l'un placé sous le porche et l'autre à la fenêtre d'une petite guérite. Au-delà du porche on voyait disparaître la route dans la campagne et le ciel rougir tandis que le soleil se couchait progressivement.

Sakura et Sasuke après avoir échangé un regard grave montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs et les firent avancer en direction de la porte.

Les soldats les regardèrent venir jusqu'à eux et, une fois arrêtée à leur niveau, Sakura leur dit avec un gracieux sourire :

-Guten tag messieurs, pouvons-nous sortir ?

Le soldat sous le porche la salua d'un signe de tête avant de demander avec un fort accent :

-Guten tag… Puis-je savoir où vous vous rendez ?

-Simplement faire une balade à cheval… Je profite de l'été et de la campagne ! Je serais revenue d'ici deux heures je pense.

Le soldat hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

-Et vous monsieur ?

-C'est mon majordome, répondit Sakura. Je profite de ses talents de cavalier pour m'accompagner et me secourir au cas où mon cheval prendrait la mouche ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Le soldat rit également avant de demander avec un sourire grinçant :

-Bien sûr, bien sûr !... Puis-je voir vos papiers à tous les deux s'il vous plait ?

-Evidemment ! Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû vous les donner dès le départ… Les voilà !

-Il n'y a pas de problème Madame…

-Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît…

« Elle en fait un peu trop là… » pensa Sasuke de son côté.

-Excusez-moi…

Le soldat observa attentivement les papiers, leva les yeux vers les deux cavaliers puis avec le même sourire que précédemment il dit :

-Excusez-moi un instant…

Il se dirigea vers la guérite et passa les papiers au deuxième soldat qui prit le téléphone.

Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard rapide. Le jeune homme priait pour que Shizune n'ait pas encore signalé le vol de ses papiers.

Le soldat discuta au téléphone pendant une minute, les papiers sous les yeux puis raccrocha et hocha la tête à l'intention de son homologue.

Celui-ci se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens et déclara en souriant :

-Tout est en ordre ! Pardonnez-moi pour cette attente…

-Il n'y a aucun problème voyons dit Sakura en tendant la main vers la guérite pour récupérer ses papiers.

-Encore une petite seconde Mademoiselle, je dois les signer…

Il saisissait un crayon lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le second soldat décrocha. Sasuke ne parlait pas allemand mais il saisit quelques mots, dont le nom des personnes dont ils avaient pris l'identité, et en voyant les yeux du soldat s'agrandirent en les regardant il comprit qu'ils étaient perdus s'ils restaient une seconde de plus à cette porte.

Sans hésiter il frappa violemment la croupe du cheval de Sakura en criant à celle-ci « FONCE ! ». Sous le coup de la surprise le cheval se cabra brutalement. Sakura réussi à rester en selle mais son chapeau tomba, entraînant sa perruque noire et dévoilant ses vrais cheveux. Puis le cheval partit au grand galop, suivi de près par celui de Sasuke. Ils entendirent les cris des deux soldats puis plusieurs détonations et sentirent les balles siffler près d'eux.

-BAISSE-TOI ! cria Sasuke à la jeune femme qui se coucha sur le cou de l'animal, tout en le talonnant de plus belle.

Ils galopèrent à bride abattue pendant dix minutes puis Sasuke tira sur les rennes avant de faire tourner sa monture à gauche pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, suivi de Sakura. Ils relancèrent leurs chevaux au galop, évitant les branches, sautant par-dessus plusieurs ruisseaux et changeant souvent de direction.

Au bout d'une heure, sentant les bêtes fatiguer, Sasuke mis la sienne au pas puis lui permit de s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Dès qu'ils avaient ralentit Sakura avait sauté au bas de son cheval pour aller s'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre. Le cœur battant à toute allure et tremblant de tous ses membres elle tentait désespérément de retrouver son souffle.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il allait maintenant devoir lui expliquer sa trahison. Lentement il descendit de cheval et dit :

-Tu l'as aussi bien compris que moi… Ils ont grillé notre couverture…

-Mais… Pourquoi ?... Je veux dire…

-Ils ont dû voir que tes papiers étaient faux, ça leur aura mis la puce à l'oreille…

Sakura s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle s'étrangla et le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-Tu… Mais… Tu mens !

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle le fixait d'un air abasourdi :

-Tu… Tu as compris le coup de téléphone ! Tu l'as compris en même temps que moi ! Ils ont parlé de vol de papiers et… de meurtre !

-Tu… Tu parles allemand ?

Elle ignora sa question et le transperça de ses yeux émeraude :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasuke dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il finit par avouer en baissant la tête ce que Shizune avait fait, depuis le meurtre de son majordome jusqu'à la déclaration de vol.

La respiration de Sakura se fit plus difficile et ses yeux s'embuèrent :

-Mais… Ils vont croire que… que c'est nous qui l'avons tué ! Je… Comment vais-je rentrer ? Je…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur :

-Ils… Ils ont vu mes cheveux !... Ils m'ont vue… Je… Ils me reconnaitront !

Sasuke resta silencieux.

D'énormes sanglots dans la voix, elle continuait d'un air effaré :

-Ils… ils vont venir aux Deux Moulins ! Ils… Je n'ai… Ils vont prendre mes affaires… Je… Je n'ai plus rien… Rien…

L'émotion l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle plaqua la main contre sa bouche et le fixa d'un air désespéré, attendant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais Sasuke ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de sa monture et resserra la sangle.

Un moment ahurie, Sakura finit par ouvrir des yeux exorbités et lâcha d'une toute petite voix :

-Tu savais… Tu savais que ça allait se passer comme ça…

Le résistant inspira un grand coup puis tourna vers elle un visage inexpressif. Néanmoins il eut du mal à retenir un frémissement en voyant le regard terrible qu'elle lui adressait. C'était une expression d'incrédulité totale ajoutée à une pâleur extrême.

Il attendit une réaction mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne desserrait pas les mâchoires tout en continuant de trembler de tous ses membres. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se mettrait à hurler, peut-être même à le frapper, mais rien… Juste cet air terrible.

Mal à l'aise il finit par marmonner qu'il était temps de remonter à cheval et lui indiqua leur destination. Il obtint pour seul réaction la crispation de son visage toujours aussi pâle et ses pas mécaniques vers son cheval.

Il leur restait deux heures de trajet. Durant ces deux heures elle ne le lâcha pas une seule fois de ses yeux hallucinés, et chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour voir si elle suivait il détournait le regard devant cette expression insoutenable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est bien ce que je disais, quel couillon ce Sasuke !

Alors ? Vos réactions ?


	11. Retrouvailles

Voilà la suite ! Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic !

Voyons maintenant comment ce couillon de Sasuke va s'en sortir après sa trahison envers Sakura…

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arrivés au terme de leur voyage Sasuke arrêta son cheval à quelques mètres de ce qu'il savait être la cache qu'il devait rejoindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui, tout en continuant à le fixer de la même manière, s'était également arrêtée. Il lui marmonna d'attendre tandis qu'il partait en éclaireur.

Après un dernier regard vers elle il partit en courant. Il se repéra grâce aux indications que lui avait données Shizune et ne tarda pas à repérer le petit relais de poste sous lequel devait se trouver la cache. Encore une fois les instructions de Shizune l'aidèrent à localiser la planche de vieux bois faisant office de porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis frappa comme elle lui avait indiqué.

Il est inutile de détailler l'effet fantastique que produisit son arrivée inopinée parmi les résistants. Lui qu'ils avaient considéré comme mort depuis des semaines faisait tranquillement son entrée dans leur quartier général en pleine soirée !

Il eut bien sûr droit à toutes les accolades et tapes dans le dos possibles et imaginables.

Cependant, et bien que tous connaissent son caractère impassible, il leur apparut comme distant et préoccupé. Il leur en expliqua bientôt la cause.

Après un instant de silence Kakashi prit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait, mais effectivement tu aurais pu y mettre plus de tact… Quoiqu'il en soit on ne va pas la laisser dans les bois plus longtemps ! Anko et Genma, si vous pouviez aller la chercher…

Les deux résistants hochèrent la tête et sortirent l'un après l'autre.

Le temps qu'ils reviennent Sasuke s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise et se frotta les yeux. Comment allait-il se faire pardonner ? Voulait-il se faire pardonner déjà ? Oui. Oui il voulait qu'elle le pardonne. Et qu'allait-elle devenir ? Recommencer entièrement sa vie ? Super programme !...

Au bout de cinq minutes les résistants virent entrer dans leur planque une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, au teint très pâle et aux yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Kakashi avança vers elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

-Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous mademoiselle… Croyez bien que j'aurais préféré vous dire ça dans d'autres circonstances…

A la surprise de Sasuke la jeune femme sourit au chef des résistants :

-Effectivement la situation n'est pas des plus plaisantes… Mais on ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose en temps de guerre n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

-Nous ferons notre maximum pour vous trouver un bon endroit où aller ! promis le combattant aux cheveux argents.

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui et avec un sourire presque malicieux fit :

-Avant cela, peut-être pourrait-on voir si je ne vous serais pas utile ici…

Kakashi leva un sourcil surpris tandis que Sasuke ouvrait de grands yeux ronds.

-Apparemment je suis dans la résistance jusqu'au cou maintenant, continua-t-elle. Autant en tirer le meilleur parti… Est-ce que par hasard une ancienne infirmière pourrait vous être utile ?

Alors que personne ne savait quoi dire devant cette apparente et honnête bonne humeur une voix s'éleva de la pièce d'à côté :

-Euh… En ce qui me concerne je suis plutôt pro-infirmière dans le groupe si ça intéresse quelqu'un !...

Kakashi et Asuma éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Anko expliquait à Sakura :

-C'est Yamato, il est blessé, et je crois que effectivement vous lui seriez très utile !

Sakura fit craquer ses doigts :

-Parfait ! Autant m'y mettre tout de suite, ça m'évitera de trop penser !

Tous rirent et se présentèrent à la nouvelle recrue. Elle comprit qu'il manquait un résistant de l'équipe d'Asuma et une de l'équipe de Kakashi, mais réussi à mémoriser les noms de tous les autres (dont le nom d'une prisonnière allemande visiblement plus que bien traitée).

Bientôt elle était au chevet de son premier patient et les autres avaient repris leurs occupations. Seul Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, totalement assommé par les derniers évènements. Et par le fait que son « amie » ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard.

O

Une heure plus tard, alors que Sai qui était partit chercher des vivres saluait Sasuke aussi chaudement que cet handicapé émotionnel pouvait le faire, on vit émerger Sakura dans la pièce principale, à pas lents et les sourcils froncés.

-S… Sai ? fit-elle incertaine.

Celui-ci se retourna et agrandit les yeux en voyant la jeune femme :

-Sakura ?

Celle-ci poussa un grand cri et se jeta dans les bras du résistant qui, à la surprise de l'assistance, l'enlaça avec force.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il malgré tout de sa voix neutre.

-Longue histoire… marmonna-t-elle. Mais… Si je m'attendais à te voir ici…

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce que la normale et elle ne cessait de détailler son visage en lui serrant le bras.

-Deux jours après la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu je suis passé en Angleterre… Et je viens d'être parachuté ici.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant en se regardant en souriant.

-Bon… finit par dire Sakura. Je suppose que du coup on va avoir l'occasion de se voir souvent !... Il faut que je retourne auprès de Yamato… On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

Sai hocha la tête et la regarda sortir de la pièce. Puis il se retourna vers Sasuke et dit d'un air neutre :

-Donc la femme que tu as trahie et amenée ici est Sakura…

Sasuke, horriblement vexé, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il très intelligemment.

Sai hocha la tête.

-Apparemment. C'est une bonne amie.

Izumo et Kotetsu explosèrent de rire au même moment.

-Une bonne amie ? fit Kotetsu. Hé je t'avais jamais vu aussi proche avec quelqu'un camarade !

-Exactement ! ajouta Izumo. Franchement si on se met à ton échelle émotionnelle t'aurais aussi bien pu l'attraper par la taille et la renverser en arrière pour lui donner le baiser de sa vie !

Sai haussa les épaules :

-Faux. Elle a effectivement été ma petite amie, mais nous nous sommes séparés bien avant que je ne parte pour l'Angleterre. On était juste heureux de se revoir.

Il sortit ensuite pour ne pas avoir à supporter les quolibets de ses deux camarades.

Sasuke lui se contenta de rougir violemment et d'aller s'isoler dans le dortoir pour frapper son oreiller à grands coups de poing.

O

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines que Liselotte était « prisonnière » du groupe de résistants. Elle en prit conscience alors qu'elle apportait une bassine d'eau à la nouvelle infirmière pour l'aider à soigner Yamato. Elle réalisa tout d'abord qu'elle s'était proposée tout naturellement pour s'occuper de l'un de ses ravisseurs. Puis elle s'aperçut, tandis qu'elle discutait avec Sakura de la vie parisienne, qu'elle avait accueilli cette dernière comme « l'une des leurs », littéralement !

L'originalité de sa situation la fit s'arrêter sur place. Elle se considérait comme faisant partie du groupe !

-Euh… Li… Liselotte ?

Celle-ci s'ébroua et tourna un regard honteux vers Sakura qui la regardait avec étonnement.

-Pardon…

Lentement elle posa la cuvette au pied du blessé et entreprit de rincer les linges en silence.

Est-ce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son enlèvement ? De leur violence ? Ils avaient tué trois hommes en une minute… Il l'avait assommée. Et les premiers jours de captivité ? Quel cauchemar ils lui avaient fait vivre… Et la voilà qui s'habillait comme eux, qui riait avec eux, qui bavardait avec leur chef…

Instinctivement son regard se tourna vers Kakashi qui, dans la pièce à côté, lisait tranquillement, les pieds sur la table.

Elle eut un fin sourire en le voyant si décontracté. Rapidement elle se fit une raison. Ici ils l'appréciaient alors qu'ils étaient censés la maltraiter. Exactement l'inverse de son cousin, pourtant sa seule famille. Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même et, à la demande de celle-ci, fit une rapide présentation de chacun des membres du groupe à Sakura, se prouvant également à quel point elle avait appris à les connaître.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Kakashi avait beau être très intéressé par sa lecture, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant détailler chacun de ses équipiers. Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Deux mèches blondes humides lui tombaient sur les yeux tandis qu'elle faisait rire Yamato et Sakura avec sa description d'Anko. Elle avait un sourire joyeux, sans pour autant être parfait, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillaient sans cesse depuis quelques jours. Elle était vraiment jolie.

Fort heureusement pour lui Anko, qui arrivait, n'avait pas un pas léger, et il eut le temps de ramener ses yeux vers son livre avant qu'elle ne le surprenne en train de fixer leur détenue.

Une heure plus tard il fut décrété qu'il était temps pour tous de dormir. Chacun pensait de passer une bonne nuit. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! Les deux histoires se réunissent !

Sasuke jaloux de Sai ! héhéhé !

Reviews reviews !


	12. Nuit agitée

Hellow !

Merci pour les reviews et les messages ! Sans plus de commentaires, voici la suite !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout d'abord ce fut Sasuke qui connut quelques difficultés avant de pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Bien qu'éreinté, il ne pouvait se sortir de sa tête l'image de Sakura le fixant de ses yeux incrédules après sa trahison. Il finit par se redresser complètement et se dirigea vers la partie de la pièce où elle dormait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il fallait qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le détestait… Qu'elle le confronte ! Il enjamba plusieurs personnes endormies et approchait de plus en plus lorsqu'il crut déceler quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Il tendit l'oreille et força ses yeux à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Bientôt il n'eut plus aucun doute : c'était des sanglots étouffés qu'il entendait. Et le tremblement des épaules de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui fit rapidement comprendre d'où ce bruit venait… Il resta ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de bouger, à l'écouter pleurer et s'enfoncer les draps dans la bouche pour ne réveiller personne.

Puis lentement il fit demi-tour et se recoucha.

« Quel lâche. » pensa-t-il.

Il dormit très mal. De plus il ne s'était pas aperçut que l'une des couches qu'il avait enjambé était vide, comme deux autres dans la pièce…

Pour comprendre il faut revenir une demi-heure avant. Tout le monde était couché et endormi, sauf Liselotte. Les yeux bien ouverts elle repensait à ses récentes réflexions sur sa situation actuelle.

C'est pourquoi elle fut une des deux personnes à entendre quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de la cache.

La deuxième personne était Kakashi, torse nu, qui se leva aussitôt, attrapa son fusil et alla ouvrir.

Liselotte entendit la voix d'un homme, sûrement âgé.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Kakashi rentra dans le dortoir et alla secouer Genma qui enfila un pull et le suivit sans poser de question.

Poussée par la curiosité la jeune Allemande se leva et s'approcha du rideau qui séparait les deux pièces.

-Konohamaru a disparu, expliquait le chef résistant à son ami. Quelqu'un l'a insulté en classe et son grand-père ne l'a pas revu depuis… Il ne doit pas être très loin, tu le connais. A deux on devrait s'en sortir.

Genma dût acquiescer puisque les trois personnes sortirent en silence.

Liselotte resta immobile un instant. Konohamaru… le petit garçon qu'elle avait elle-même traité de sale juif…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis saisit un pull en laine et sortit à leur suite. C'était l'occasion de réparer ses torts et… de faire encore un peu plus partie du groupe…

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, tout en tâchant de se repérer pour pouvoir retrouver son chemin. Elle marcha ainsi sans but précis pendant 30 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive des voix vers la gauche ainsi que la lumière tremblotante d'un feu de camp. Elle s'approcha tout doucement et la scène qu'elle surprit la laissa sans voix.

Elle avait trouvé le petit garçon, mais elle n'était visiblement pas la seule puisqu'un soldat nazi le tenait fermement par l'oreille.

Celui-ci s'exprimait en allemand :

-Sale petit juif de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Ah tu t'attendais pas à me trouver là n'est-ce pas ? Qui croyais-tu que c'était ? Hein ? Parle microbe ! Il y a de la résistance dans le coin ? Tu vas parler je te l'assure !

Sur ce il saisit un grand couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture et, sans lâcher Konohamaru en pleurs, il attrapa une de ses petites mains et approcha le couteau :

-Tu veux garder tes doigts ? Alors parle ! Parle microbe ! Ah tu veux rien dire ? Bon ben dis adieu à ton index droit !

Konohamaru poussa un hurlement qui ne couvrit pas celui de Liselotte. Surpris, le soldat arrêta son geste alors que la lame touchait la peau du doigt. Il se tourna et découvrit la jeune femme entre deux arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? le coupa la blonde en allemand.

-Ah ! Une compatriote ? Excusez-moi fraulein mais il vaut mieux que vous ne restiez pas ici…

Liselotte pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le feu de camp.

-J'aimerais pourtant comprendre ce qui se passe… fit-elle d'un air de pure curiosité. Que vous a fait cet enfant ?

-Si vous regardez mieux cet affreux profil fraulein vous vous apercevrez que ce n'est qu'un juif… Et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il connait des insurgés… Il va parler, je vous l'assure…

-Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Vous n'allez quand même pas lui couper les doigts ! Depuis quand les résistants se montrent à des enfants ?

-Ça on ne le saura que lorsqu'il n'aura plus de doigts ! fit-il en éclatant de rire. Et… ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, excusez-moi cette question indiscrète, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous faîtes dans les bois en plein milieu de la nuit ?

La question la prit complètement de cours. Elle n'avait préparé aucune réponse plausible. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'aimait pas comment il la regardait, il avait les mêmes yeux que son cousin… Elle allait tenter une réponse quand Konohamaru, sentant que le soldat était déconcentré, enfonça ses dents dans la main du nazi. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement et la douleur lui fit lâcher le couteau tandis que l'enfant se dégageait de son étreinte et s'enfuyait en courant.

-La petite ordure ! s'exclama le soldat en saisissant son pistolet.

-Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas lui tirer dessus ! s'horrifia Liselotte.

-Ta gueule ! Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à tirer sur la petite silhouette qui courrait.

Complètement paniquée Liselotte cherchait un moyen de l'arrêter quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le couteau à terre. Les coups de feu résonnaient dans sa tête et elle s'aperçut que le militaire riait tout en tirant sur le petit garçon. La tête bourdonnante elle se jeta sur l'arme blanche et se rua sur l'homme. La lame s'enfonça dans son dos beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sans s'en rendre compte elle le frappa une deuxième fois, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. Mais il s'effondra dans un râle pour ne plus se relever.

Kakashi courait à perdre haleine depuis qu'il avait entendu les hurlements puis les coups de feu. Que diable pouvait-il se passer ?

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la clairière où se trouvait le feu de bois la surprise le cloua sur place.

Liselotte était assise en tailleur, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard vide tandis qu'elle passait les mains sur un homme à plat ventre devant elle.

Lentement il s'approcha, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation. Il s'aperçut bientôt que l'homme, mort visiblement, était un soldat nazi, et que du sang s'écoulait abondamment de deux longues blessures dans son dos.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune Allemande dont la jupe baignait dans la mare de sang et qui continuait de passer sa main sur les blessures, comme si elle lissait le vêtement.

-Lilo ?... fit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux sans vie et lui dit dans un sourire tremblant :

-Je… Je l'ai tué… Il… Il est mort… Il ne resp… respire plus… c'est moi qui… qui ai fait ça…

Kakashi ne dit rien. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre elle. Son visage impassible et sans couleur n'eut pas un frémissement.

Au bout d'un moment il murmura :

-Viens… on va rentrer…

Lentement elle hocha la tête. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever le couteau ensanglanté tomba de ses genoux sur lesquels elle l'avait posé. Elle le fixa puis se mit à trembler si fort qu'il la pressa contre elle de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre et elle enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du résistant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un craquement à l'orée de la clairière. Ils relevèrent vivement la tête et aperçurent avec surprise Konohamaru se diriger maladroitement vers eux, couvert de terre. Il se rapprocha lentement d'eux tandis que Kakashi s'exclamait :

-Mais où est-ce que t'étais ma parole ? On était en train de te chercher !

Mais le garçon ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il fixait Liselotte avec des yeux pleins de larmes et d'un seul coup se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa par la taille de toutes ses forces.

-Merci ! J'ai eu trop peur ! Il t'a pas tué ? fit-il en pleurs.

D'un seul coup le visage de la blonde se ranima, elle s'accroupit et le pris dans ses bras en le rassurant.

Kakashi commença alors à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il étouffa le feu avec de la terre, couvrit le corps d'une couverture, attrapa Konohamaru dans ses bras, en passa un autour des épaules de Liselotte qui se colla à lui et les guida vers la planque.

En chemin ils rencontrèrent Genma et Kakashi et Konohamaru se relayèrent pour lui raconter les derniers évènements. Genma lança un regard inquiet à leur prisonnière dont le visage était d'une pâleur morbide et qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, puis attrapa l'enfant avec un regard entendu à son chef et l'emmena d'un pas rapide.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tatadadadaaaaa !

Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais quitter son lit en pleine nuit et rester bien lâche et bien prudent sous sa couette quand quelque chose se passe ! C'est un conseil que j'applique fort bien ! ^^

Reviews reviews pliiiiiiiiiiz !


	13. L'aurore

Bonjour bonjour !

La suite des turpitudes de nos résistants durant cette terrible nuit !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi soutint la jeune femme jusqu'à l'arrière de la cache, où se trouvait un grand baquet d'eau. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une pierre et entreprit de nettoyer le sang sur ses mains. Elle le laissa faire, continuant à trembler légèrement. Et puis progressivement un peu de couleur réapparut sur son visage et sa respiration se fit plus tranquille. Seul son cœur continuait de battre à une vitesse anormalement élevée, mais ce n'était plus à cause de l'acte qu'elle avait commis. D'abord la vue de Kakashi lui nettoyant consciencieusement les mains l'avait apaisée. Et puis il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil. Son regard inquiet l'avait touché et peu à peu elle avait pris conscience de la douceur de ses gestes, de sa main dans la sienne,…

Doucement, à l'aide d'une grosse éponge, il nettoyait ses paumes, s'assurait du bout des doigts que le sang séché ne s'accrochait pas et multipliait les regards en coin vers elle.

Saisi d'une crampe dans la jambe il changea de position et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme pour continuer sa tâche. Bientôt il laissa l'éponge et se contenta de rincer les restes de sang en frottant doucement de ses mains. Il avait retiré ses mitaines.

Insensiblement il remonta le long de ses avant-bras sur lesquels avaient été projetées quelques gouttes de sang.

Alors qu'il lui jetait un autre coup d'œil, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle le regardait, les yeux encore humides et les joues rosées. Comme embarrassée elle reporta ses yeux sur ses mains mais son regard avait suffi à lui faire réaliser la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ravi d'avoir une partie de son visage couverte, le résistant tenta de maîtriser la vague de trouble qui le submergeait maintenant. Sous ses doigts la peau blanche et veloutée de la jeune femme frissonnait parfois, il sentait son souffle sur son visage, il aurait voulu relever les quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux,… Comme pour s'ébrouer il attrapa un linge et entreprit de sécher ses mains et ses bras. Il le passa doucement, lentement. Bientôt il n'y eut plus une parcelle de ses bras sale. Il prit le linge dans sa main droite mais continua de passer l'autre sur l'avant-bras de Liselotte. Cette caresse, si agréable soit-elle pour les deux personnes n'en diminua pas pour autant l'agitation de leurs cœurs. Les doigts de Kakashi montait et descendait sur cette peau si blanche et si réceptive à leur passage. La jeune femme priait pour qu'il continue son geste toute la nuit, et le jeune homme qui n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter se répétait qu'après tout cela pouvait tout simplement passer pour un geste amical et réconfortant après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si Anko, Asuma et Sai n'était pas arrivé sur ses entrefaites, obligeant le chef des résistants à se relever rapidement pour reprendre contenance.

Bientôt Lilo fut entourée de bras réconfortants et entraînée vers l'intérieur de la cache. Bien sûr ce fut après que Kakashi eut à subir les regards intrigués et soupçonneux de respectivement Asuma et Anko.

OoO

Tous les résistants étaient maintenant bien éveillés et écoutaient Konohamaru raconter d'un air enthousiaste les évènements de la nuit.

-D'abord quand elle est arrivée j'ai cru que c'était sa chef ou quelque chose comme ça… avouait-il d'un air contrit en regardant Liselotte assise dans un coin de la pièce à côté de Kakashi, en plus ils parlaient allemand, je comprenais pas grand-chose à part « juif » par-ci « juif » par-là, du coup j'avais encore plus peur, alors je l'ai mordu comme grand-père m'avait dit de le faire si d'autres enfants m'embêtaient !... Bah c'était pas un enfant mais j'ai pas pensé à autre chose…

Ravi d'avoir fait rire les adultes avec sa dernière remarque il s'enhardi d'avantage :

-Je l'ai mordu pendant AU MOINS cinq minutes ! Y avait du sang partout ! Du coup ben il m'a lâché et j'ai couru en zigzag comme la maîtresse a dit qu'il fallait faire pour échapper aux crocodiles !... J'ai entendu des coups de feu, mais j'avais pas compris qu'il tirait sur moi… Y a juste quand une balle a été dans un arbre à côté de moi que j'ai compris… Du coup ben… ça… ça m'a fait peur, alors je me suis couché par terre et j'ai plus bougé… En plus je comprenais rien parce qu'après c'est lui qu'a crié… Au début j'ai cru que c'était vous qui étiez arrivés… alors je me suis rapproché sur la pointe des pieds et je l'ai vu tomber de loin avec elle derrière… Mais comme… comme je pensais encore qu'elle était méchante, je me suis caché dans un arbre pour qu'elle me trouve pas… Mais après elle a pleuré beaucoup, alors je savais plus trop quoi faire… Et puis Kakashi est arrivé et j'ai tout compris !

Tandis que Kurenaï raccompagnait le petit garçon chez son grand-père tous les résistants restèrent silencieux un instant. Liselotte, consciente que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, gardait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux baissés, agrippant convulsivement sa chaise.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit finalement Asuma.

-Moi si, dit Anko en s'avançant vers la captive. Pour sauver un sale juif tu as tué un de tes compatriotes… Je ne me souviens que trop bien de la première fois où j'ai tué un Français de la milice…

Lentement, à la surprise de tous, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Personne ne devrait avoir à subir une telle épreuve… Encore une des horreurs de la guerre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres, ni même ce que toi t'en penses, mais je n'ai plus aucune envie de te considérer comme un otage ennemie. Déjà avant t'étais un peu trop sympathique pour être traitée comme tel, mais là… En ce qui me concerne durant mes tours de garde, ajouta-t-elle en se recalant contre un mur, tu seras libre de partir d'ici, ce ne sera pas moi qui te tirerait une balle dans la tête.

Tous restèrent silencieux, complètement abasourdis en ce qui concernait Kakashi et Genma, après cette déclaration.

A nouveau à la surprise générale la voix qui s'éleva ensuite fut celle de la jeune Allemande :

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire à propos de ça, je, hem, je crois que je suis un peu trop… comment on dit ?… chamboulée… Mais… Mais je dois vous avouer quelque chose… Je… n'osais pas avant mais là…

Elle se mordit les lèvres tandis que tous la regardaient avec interrogation.

-Je sais que vous me gardez pour recevoir quelque chose de mon cousin Von Deidara, mais… la vérité c'est que quoi ça puisse être… il ne vous le donnera pas… S'il vous a dit l'inverse il vous a mentit et vous tend un piège… Je… Je ne représente rien pour lui et pour être honnête j'aurais voulu ne jamais le connaître… Donc… tout ça pour dire que je vous suis complètement inutile… Je me doute que du coup vous devez me tuer mais…

Elle inspira un grand coup et releva la tête en les regardant dans les yeux l'un après l'autre.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas… enfin,… je me demandais si… si je pouvais rester encore avec vous… Si vous avez peur que je vous espionne ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre… Je… je sais que je suis Allemande, que j'aime mon pays, etc,… donc techniquement votre ennemie mais… la France est mon pays d'adoption, pour moi chacun doit rester chez soi… Je veux que la guerre s'arrête,… je veux… enfin… dans l'idéal… je voudrais vous aider…

Personne ne parla pendant un moment. A nouveau ce fut Anko qui prit la parole :

-Eh ben… siffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais malgré tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ma méfiance reprend le dessus dans cette histoire. En ce qui me concerne ce serait tout sauf prudent. Tu peux partir si tu veux, mais quant à te laisser infiltrer tout le réseau c'est une autre histoire ! C'est « certainement pas » pour moi.

A nouveau le silence retomba.

-Alors voyez-le autrement, finit par dire Liselotte. Si je pars maintenant je devrais rentrer chez moi et là l'interrogatoire commencera. Tant que je suis ici, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose… Je suis d'accord, je ne vous aiderai pas. Mais s'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester !

Cette nouvelle résolution, la fermeté dans sa voix ne fit qu'accentuer la méfiance d'Anko et la réveilla chez Asuma qui s'avança :

-Tu veux rester soit. Mais ne me sors pas cette histoire de vouloir que la guerre s'arrête. Que ce soit vrai ou non ça ne suffit pas comme raison pour tout abandonner et, plutôt que de retourner dans sa famille en Allemagne ou dans n'importe quel endroit tranquille, vouloir risquer la prison, la torture et la mort. Alors ? Quelle est ton autre raison ?

Lilo le regarda, se mordit plusieurs fois les lèvres, s'agita sur son siège et finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

-J'ai peur…

Asuma haussa un sourcil et se gratta la barbe :

-Précise ta pensée s'il te plait.

-J'ai… j'ai peur de mon cousin.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris.

-Vous… vous connaissez sa réputation… Elle se justifie aussi avec les membres de sa famille… Je… enfin… Je suis peut-être celle à qui il a fait le moins de mal et pourtant… Enfin bon… Si je suis libre, j'ai l'impression qu'il me retrouvera n'importe où… Pour une raison que j'ignore il ne m'a pas trouvé ici… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en sécurité… C'est pour ça que… que même rester enfermée ici ne me dérange pas…

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à Kakashi en disant ces derniers mots.

-Pour moi c'est d'accord…

Tous sursautèrent. Il faut dire que la voix de Genma ne se faisait pas entendre souvent. Le résistant haussa les épaules et fit un demi-sourire à Liselotte.

-Bah ! finit par lâcher Asuma en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Je pense que ça irait plus vite de demander si quelqu'un est contre le fait que cette jeune femme reste parmi nous.

Un petit rire parcourut l'assemblée. Seule Anko resta sérieuse.

-Soit. Tu restes. Mais que ce soit clair. Tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres.

Sur ce, elle rajusta son fusil sur son épaule et sortit de la cache.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que Sakura s'avance vers la blonde et lui tape dans le dos en souriant.

-Chouette ! Comme ça on est deux filles à part !

Tous se mirent à rire et les protestations fusèrent tandis qu'ils se regroupaient autour d'elles.

Liselotte ne put que jeter qu'un regard rapide au chef des résistants dont les yeux pétillaient en la regardant.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Roooooh ! C'est magnoooon ! ^^

J'espère que la dernière scène vous a pas paru trop gnan gnan !... (angoisse*)

Pour me le faire savoir vous connaissez la suite ! :D

Reviews reviews s'il vous plait !

_(by the way le prochain chapitre se recentrera sur Sakura, au cas où vous auriez l'impression que je l'ai complètement oubliée ! ^^ )_


	14. Confrontation

Bonjour bonjour !

Je ne veux pas vous faire peur mais les reviews et MP reçus à propos du deuxième chapitre m'ont littéralement fait baver de joie ! Je m'applatis devant mes seigneurs et maîtres qui sont vraiment trop choupinous de continuer à lire mon blabla ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour vous remercier un peu plus, voici un loooong chapitre !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxX

-AAAAIIIIIIEEEUUUH ! Ça pique !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Couché sur son matelas Yamato enchaînait les grimaces tandis que Liselotte et Sakura désinfectaient sa blessure.

A moitié caché derrière le linteau de la porte, Sasuke observait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Si elle lui reparlait depuis quelques jours, il ne s'agissait que de quelques mots dit avec un détachement froid, et sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

Intérieurement il bouillait. Jamais une femme ne s'était montrée aussi peu intéressée par lui. Jamais on ne l'avait traité avec un tel mépris. Enfin si… Elle. Elle l'avait traité ainsi quand ils étaient dans le grenier de l'opéra. Mais ça s'était arrangé. Sauf que là, il avait fait bien pire. Dieu seul savait jusqu'à quand ce mépris allait durer.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne supportait plus de la voir aussi distante. Il ne se le serait jamais avoué mais la sorte de complicité et d'intimité qu'ils avaient eu ensemble quand ils étaient au café lui manquait terriblement. De plus il ne supportait plus de la voir discuter avec Sai. Si elle devait rire avec quelqu'un, ce devait être avec lui. Pas qu'il ait jamais rit avec elle, mais elle riait devant lui de ce qu'il disait et il aimait ça.

Il allait s'assurer qu'elle ne soit plus jamais froide avec lui. Il s'éloigna les mains dans les poches, un sourire à la fois satisfait et machiavélique sur le visage.

Bien sûr durant tout ce monologue mental il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à s'excuser.

O

Pff… Je n'en reviens pas de tout ce qui m'est arrivé en si peu de temps… J'avais ma petite vie tranquille aux Deux Moulins, une vie d'honnête citoyenne !... Oui bon une honnête citoyenne qui cambriolait les maisons… Chacun s'occupe comme il peut non ? De toute manière c'est pas le point important ici… Ce qui importe c'est que maintenant je nage dans un océan d'illégalité, je suis très probablement recherchée pour meurtre en plus de résistance, mes affaires ont sans doute été confisquées et redonnées en pièces détachées aux braves jeunesses hitlériennes, donc en gros je n'ai plus rien. Rien… Les vêtements que je porte on me les a prêtés, je dors entourée de types dont la tête doit être sur la moitié des avis de recherche du pays,… J'vous jure… La vie peut vous faire de ces croques-en-jambe des fois… Alors bien sûr, dans mon océan d'illégalité, je flotte grâce à cette bouée qu'est le fait que je joue un petit rôle dans la lutte contre l'envahisseur plutôt que d'être parfaitement inutile comme avant. Mouais… Mais d'un autre côté j'ai cet espèce de boulet accroché au pied qui me fait couler, j'ai nommé : mes sentiments pour ce monstre de suffisance, de froideur et d'égoïsme, cet espèce de traître, de déchet humain, de déjection de chèvre à tignasse noire (la déjection, pas la chèvre… quoique…), ce fruit des amours interdites entre Apollon et un cafard puant, cet égocentrisme monté sur deux pattes, cet ectoplasme doté de la sensibilité d'une assiette en carton utilisée, bref… Sasuke…

Nan mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ma pauvre Sakura ? Ce type te bat froid depuis le début, te mens sur TOUTE la ligne, te fais sournoisement abandonner toute ta vie, n'est pas fichu de t'adresser des excuses, t'ignore aussi royalement que tu l'ignores, genre pourquoi-je-parlerais-à-cette-fille-je-pensais-que-c'était-un-meuble-plutôt-laid-de-la-pièce… Et toi… TOI ! Tu fais quoi ? Eh bien oui, en toute logique tu te rends compte que tu es toujours aussi amoureuse de lui ! Non mais sérieusement tu t'écoutes penser ?

Raaaaah ! Pourquoi je peux pas me le sortir de la tête ? C'est quand même fou… Il m'a trahie… Et puis pas une petite trahison, la GROSSE trahison ! Celle qui change ta vie à jamais… C'est une chose de s'apercevoir qu'on est amoureuse d'un homme qui partage votre quotidien, qu'on arrive à faire sourire (ce qui, le connaissant, est assimilable à un véritable exploit qui peut me gonfler de fierté !), qui semble s'attacher à votre présence… C'est une chose de l'aimer suffisamment pour accepter de l'aider à s'éloigner de vous pour faire ce pourquoi il vit (surtout s'il s'agit d'être un héros…)… C'en est une complètement différente de refuser de le haïr vraiment alors qu'il s'est servi de moi sans vergogne et ne s'en repend pas… Bien sûr je l'ignore, je ne lui adresse pas la parole, je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait… Mais c'est incroyable de voir que je continue à avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade en le voyant, que je continue d'espérer qu'il se jette à mes pieds pour me demander pardon, d'une si belle manière que je lui accorderai l'absolution et que tout recommencerait comme avant…

Pff… Regardez-moi… Je suis tellement ridicule, là à fixer l'eau qui coule de la pompe… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici déjà ?

Ah oui ! Flûte ! Je suis partie rincer les linges de Yamato depuis un quart d'heure ! Quelle idiote ! Il doit m'attendre ! Et Lilo qui doit avoir fini de désinfecter les plaies depuis belle lurette ! Raah ! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! Rester là à ruminer des idioties alors que j'ai du travail ! Allez ! On rince !

Bon, on va dire que ça va… Ils vont me tuer si je traîne plus ! C'est part…

Merde ! Quelle trouille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui justement ? Je l'avais pas reconnu avec le soleil derrière lui… Pourquoi il reste devant la porte ? C'est pas vrai il veut m'empêcher de sortir !... Il vient vers moi ! Punaise ! Le regard de la mort ! Lance-lui ton regard assassin enfin ! T'es censée lui faire la tête rappelle-toi ! Pitié faîtes que je rougisse pas trop !... Il avance toujours… Flûte de flûte, foudroie-le du regard ! A moins que… Qu'il vienne pour s'excuser… C'est peut-être exactement ce que j'attendais… Il se sent surement mal… Il va… QU'EST-CE QUE…

o

Impeccable. Ça il savait faire. La pâleur sur son visage quand elle l'a aperçu ! Ah elle n'avait pas prévu ça hein ? Et encore elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ! Sasuke est entré dans la petite pièce d'un pas résolu, elle ne prononçait pas un mot. Dès qu'il a été près d'elle il l'a saisi par la taille, attiré à lui avec force et s'est emparé de ses lèvres aussitôt. Il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de réagir. Il l'a embrassé comme il rêvait de le faire depuis bien longtemps sans se l'avouer. Une main derrière la nuque pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se reculer, agrippant son poignet pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas. Un baiser puissant. Il agrippa ses lèvres, le plus longtemps qu'il pût. Puis… lentement il se détacha d'elle et la regarda d'un air satisfait. Comment une femme pourrait-elle résister à un tel acte ? Désormais elle serait à sa botte… Finit la froideur, finit le mépris. L'adoration prendrait leur place.

Elle garda les yeux fermés un instant. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sasuke se prit toute la colère, toute la haine qu'ils dégageaient en plein cœur. Ses grands yeux émeraude, rendus plus brillants que jamais par les larmes retenues, le fixaient, débordant de rage. L'instant d'après elle le bousculait et sortait en trombe, agrippant sa panière de linge si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient.

Sentant ses jambes le lâcher, Sasuke s'appuya au mur derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il n'avait les réponses à aucune de ces deux questions, mais quelles qu'elles soient, ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait encore plus éloigné de la jeune femme.

Sakura courait à perdre haleine, les yeux débordant de larmes, les joues en feu.

Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, STUPIDE ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ?...

Elle trébucha contre une racine et renversa sa panière. Elle resta un moment, immobile à regarder le linge par terre. Elle inspira un grand coup, levant les yeux au ciel pour refouler ses larmes. Elle attendit un instant pour que son cœur ralentisse ses battements. Puis, avec toute la lenteur du monde, elle se pencha et remit le linge dans le panier après l'avoir épousseté. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Yamato et Liselotte elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de l'interroger sur la rougeur de son visage et elle entreprit aussitôt de panser le blessé sans un mot. Ses deux voisins échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien. Quand son travail fut achevé elle partit se promener en forêt en traînant les pieds. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent elle ne fit que se répéter mentalement cette promesse qu'elle se faisait de mépriser Sasuke jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit finie. Tout sentiment amoureux n'avait pas lieu d'être et devait disparaître.

OoO

Un mois… Cela faisait un mois que Liselotte vivait au milieu des résistants… Comme le temps était passé vite !

Un mois où les seules personnes qu'elle voyait durant la journée étaient des fugitifs, un mois qu'elle tournait sur deux jupes et trois chemisiers, un mois à vivre dans les bois. Et pourtant une part d'elle aurait voulu que la guerre ne s'arrête jamais pour qu'elle puisse vivre ainsi jusqu'à ses dernières années.

Malgré les réticences d'Anko tous avaient accepté le fait qu'elle était des leurs désormais. Elle partait chasser avec Kotetsu et Izumo, discutait littérature avec Asuma et Kurenaï (qui semblait chaque jour plus heureuse), riait avec Yamato et Sai et avait tissé des liens d'amitié très étroits avec Sakura. Seul Sasuke, Genma et Anko continuaient de garder leurs distances. Genma parce qu'il était d'humeur de plus en plus sombre, Anko parce qu'elle était trop fière pour revenir sur sa décision et Sasuke… Eh bien Sasuke avait pour ainsi dire disparu de la cache. Il passait son temps à faire le guet, à tailler des bouts de bois, à collecter des renseignements, etc… Bref il semblait avoir ses propres préoccupations.

Quant à Kakashi… Kakashi… Disons que sans être son meilleur ami dans le groupe, il s'occupait bien d'elle. Il l'aidait à apprendre à tirer, à s'orienter sur une carte où par rapport aux étoiles, il discutait longuement avec elle de tout et de rien. Il ne se livrait jamais mais elle avait fini par lui raconter pratiquement toute sa vie. Y compris ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle pendant longtemps, comme la mort de son père durant la guerre de 14, la disgrâce de sa mère quand, suite à des commérages, elle avait été soupçonnée de communisme. Elle qui était une des personnes les plus en vue de sa ville avait été évincée de tous les cercles. Sa dépression et son internement jusqu'à sa mort ne faisaient pas partie des sujets de conversation préférés de Liselotte, ou Lilo comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, et pourtant elle avait fini par lui en parler.

Désormais elle s'était habituée à sentir son cœur battre la chamade quand elle était à ses côtés. Elle refusait de mettre un mot dessus, mais elle savait de quoi il retournait. Néanmoins elle savait que c'était sans espoir. Chaque fois que le degré d'intimité augmentait légèrement entre eux, comme quand il l'aidait à épauler correctement son fusil ou qu'ils regardaient les étoiles côte à côte le chef des résistants s'employait à rétablir le plus de distance possible.

En même temps qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle était Allemande ! Il était résistant ! Rien qui choque dans ce tableau ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tadaaaaa !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi dites-moi dites-moi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la scène entre Sakura et Sasuke est une de celles que j'ai le plus aimé écrire ! Sans doute parce que j'ai tendance à vraiment considérer Sasuke comme un monstre d'égocentrisme… ^^

Bref reviews et à bientôt !


	15. Départ

Buongiorno !

Ça faisait longtemps JE-SAIS ! Mais pour ma défense je suis en stage depuis trois semaines , ce qui ne me laisse plus guère de temps !

Merci à tous mes amis lecteurs/trices, reviewers/euses, envoyeurs/euses-de-messages-perso/euse (euh non…) ! Je ne vais pas vous faire une déclaration d'amour parce que j'ai déjà du mal à me défaire de cette image de forever alone, donc ce n'est pas le fait d'offrir son cœur à de parfaits inconnus qui va arranger les choses, mais vous avez compris l'intention ! ^^

Voilà un chapitre un peu particulier, puisqu'en plus d'être particulièrement long, il fixe pour la première fois l'histoire précisément dans le temps… Je n'en dis pas plus,

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_20 juin 1943_

Lorsque Sakura et Liselotte rentrèrent ce matin-là de leur promenade quotidienne dans les bois elles découvrirent tous les résistants silencieux, de part et d'autre de la cache, l'air consterné. Assis sur la table, Kakashi seul gardait son air calme. Il tenait une lettre à la main et regardait le plafond d'un air pensif.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit par demander Liselotte.

-Réunion d'urgence, répondit Sasuke tout en essayant de capter le regard de Sakura qui l'ignorait aussi bien que si elle avait craint de devenir aveugle en posant les yeux sur lui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tous les dirigeants des principaux réseaux de résistance doivent se réunir demain à Paris, expliqua Sai. Kakashi et Asuma doivent partir ce soir.

L'expression faciale des deux jeunes femmes s'aligna sur celles des résistants.

-C'est quand même incompréhensible ! s'exclama Anko. Ils vont faire venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup la moitié des personnes les plus recherchées par les nazis !

-Ça n'a rien d'incompréhensible, fit Asuma les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Ils estiment que cela serait plus risqué de faire sortir certaines personnes que d'en faire rentrer d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Yamato.

-Si des chefs comme Kakashi et Asuma se faisaient prendre en entrant dans Paris se serait grave, fit Kurenaï d'un air sombre. Si des chefs comme Moulin se faisaient prendre en sortant de la capitale, se serait catastrophique.

-Moulin sera là ? s'exclama Izumo en se redressant. En plein cœur de Paris ? Mais il est fou !

-Il y est depuis un bout de temps d'après ce qu'on sait, dit Asuma en haussant les épaules. Comment veux-tu qu'il coordonne nos actions s'il ne nous voit jamais ?

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, digérant les dernières informations.

Puis la voix de Genma se fit entendre :

-Ça ne me plaît pas.

Tous le regardèrent étonnés. Il s'expliqua :

-L'organisation de ce genre de grand rassemblement se fait par des tas d'intermédiaires. C'est-à-dire autant de fuites et de taupes possibles. Vous serez trahis. Ou du moins le risque est grand. C'est trop dangereux.

Une chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur le repaire de résistance. Asuma résolut de la percer en haussant les épaules :

-Bah ! On s'est déjà sorti de situations très dangereuses ! On est même assez doués pour ça !

Tous firent semblant de rire à cette bravade.

-Oui mais…

Les résistants se tournèrent vers Sakura qui se mordait les lèvres :

-Si une petite partie de la population peut se dresser contre une nation étrangère c'est parce que vous avez toujours des coups d'avance… Là… S'il y a trahison se seront eux qui auront ce coup d'avance… Et vous serez les rats dans la souricière…

Plus personne ne fut capable d'articuler une parole.

Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se lève.

Dès le début de l'évocation du danger que représentait une telle entreprise il avait senti les yeux de Liselotte sur lui. Il avait fini par lâcher des yeux son plafond et les avait plongés dans ceux de la jeune Allemande. Tenté au départ de détourner le visage, il avait fini par se laisser fasciner par ce regard grave. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et elle avait soutenu son regard sans ciller. Ils s'étaient fixés pendant que les autres discutaient, essayant de se faire passer des choses, des sentiments, des pensées. Aucun ne voulait détourner le regard en premier. Ç'en était presque devenu un jeu. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus personne ne parlait, avant de se lever, il sourit à la jeune blonde qui ne vit que ses yeux se plisser au-dessus de son écharpe. Elle regarda ailleurs.

-De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait ne pas y aller. On se bat pour quelque chose, donc si on doit être pris se sera en faisant notre devoir. Franchement j'ai même presque hâte d'être considéré comme un héros ! Donc arrêtons de parler et aidez-nous plutôt à faire nos sacs !

Peu rassurés mais quelque part apaisés, tous se détendirent quelque peu et commencèrent à parler et gesticuler dans tous les sens pour s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'au soir.

O

Dès la tombée de la nuit Asuma et Kakashi avaient fait leurs adieux, le moins sérieusement du monde, et s'étaient dirigés vers la maison du grand-père de Konohamaru chez qui ils allaient passer la nuit. Le contact qui leur servirait de passeur les retrouverait là à l'aube.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, Kakashi essayait de ne pas penser au lendemain. Il essayait également de ne pas penser au regard que lui avait lancé Lilo quand, en guise d'au revoir, il lui avait adressé un simple salut de la main. En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Lui faire un gros câlin ? Alors qu'il avait juste posé sa main sur l'épaule du reste des membres du groupe ?

Toc

Non franchement, il avait agi de la meilleure manière possible. Le problème c'est qu'il avait toujours cette impression que sa relation avec elle n'était pas du même genre qu'avec les autres…

Toc

En même temps c'était une Allemande ! Voilà la différence ! Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il se sentait plus proche d'elle que des autres !... Sauf que c'était le cas…

Toc

« Voyons Kakashi, te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. Tu le sais bien que tu ressens un truc pas net pour elle ! » se sermonna-t-il.

Toc

« Flûte à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ! On s'entend même plus penser ici ! »

Agacé il rejeta les couvertures, enfila rapidement une chemise, s'enroula son écharpe autour du visage et attendit.

Toc

La fenêtre ! Quelqu'un balançait des cailloux à la fenêtre ! Il attrapa un pistolet et ouvrit prudemment la porte-fenêtre. A pas lents il avança sur le balcon et jeta un œil par-dessus la balustrade. Dans la pénombre il distingua une silhouette encapuchonnée qui levait le visage vers lui. Puis la silhouette retira la capuche, dévoilant une cascade de boucles blondes reflétant la pâleur de la lune.

« Lilo ! »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il en tentant de chuchoter.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme pris son élan et sauta le plus haut qu'elle put sur le mur et entreprît de l'escalader, chose facile grâce aux vieilles pierres.

En deux minutes elle avait rejoint Kakashi et enjambait avec son aide la balustrade. Elle s'épousseta, tandis que le jeune homme gardait le silence, appréhendant quelque peu la conversation à venir. Quand elle eut fini elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

-N'y va pas.

-Ne soit pas ridicule.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule. Tu sais pertinemment que ça représente un danger énorme !

-Ecoute, je suis fatigué, je pars tôt demain, il faut que je dorme. Et ta promesse de ne pas quitter la cache ?

Liselotte serra les poings. Elle était venu jusqu'ici, elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière maintenant ! Surtout après le nombre pharamineux de « j'y vais » « j'y vais pas » qui avait précédé son départ.

-Tu ne dois pas y aller parce que ce genre de réunion, ce genre d'occasion, de… comment on dit… de… coup de filet ! Voilà ! Bref, tu peux être sûr que c'est mon cousin qui va s'en charger lui-même… Et… Tu ne dois pas tomber entre ses mains !

Kakashi s'aperçut que cette perspective semblait la terroriser. C'est pourquoi il lui dit avec douceur :

-Je sais que tu as peur de ton cousin, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Il ne nous arrivera ri…

-Tu me prends pour une trouillarde n'est-ce pas ?... le coupa-t-elle le regard sombre.

-…

-Je… je ne suis PAS peureuse ! Mais… C'est justement quand il s'en est aperçut qu'il s'est assuré que j'aurai toujours peur de lui…

Lentement, le visage blafard, elle dénoua son éternel foulard bleu qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Kakashi ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, aidé de la lumière émanant de sa chambre, il distingua une longue cicatrice. Un mince filet rouge courait le long de sa gorge, net, bien visible.

Elle inspira.

-Quand il m'a fait venir à lui la première fois, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je préfèrerais sauter à pieds joints dans du verre pilé ou faire des roulades sur des fourmis rouges que de travailler pour lui. Il n'a jamais été très apprécié dans la famille, même avec sa bonne situation…

Enfin bref, comme il a vu, quelques coups de fouet et quelques passages de la tête sous l'eau plus tard qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il m'a laissé ce joli souvenir. De ses propres mains. Il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il serait déçu par ma conduite il me rafraîchirait la marque. Il m'appelle son œuvre, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire noir. Pour lui la torture c'est de l'art…

Kakashi l'observa se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il hésita puis finit par passer le pouce sur la marque. Elle sursauta un peu mais le laissa faire. La cicatrice était profondément en relief.

-Pour qu'elle soit aussi rouge et enfoncée… commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il est allé jusqu'au sang. Avec un fil de fer… Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il sait y faire. Pour le moment il n'a pas eu besoin d'en remettre une couche… Après ça je lui ai obéi au doigt et à l'œil…

Mal à l'aise elle se racla la gorge et remis son foulard.

-Donc tu comprends pourquoi je te dis de ne pas y aller n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda avec douceur :

-Je comprends. Mais ça ne change rien à mon départ.

-Mais… Tu n'as rien écouté ! s'emporta-t-elle. S'il est capable de faire ça à sa propre cousine, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire à toi ? Tu le nargues depuis des mois !

-Je ne suis pas le seul… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'arrêterait sur moi en particulier.

-Mais…

-Ma décision ne changera pas Lilo. Je… Je te remercie pour ton inquiétude, mais il est temps que tu t'en ailles.

Elle semblait en plein combat intérieur. Elle finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux du résistant. Elle y lut une telle détermination, une telle force tranquille, qu'elle s'inclina.

-Bonne chance… murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Elle lui tournait déjà le dos quand elle interrompit son geste :

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu détestes les Allemands ? Est-ce que tu… tu me détestes ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et demanda avec sérieux :

-Est-ce que tu détestes les juifs ?

La question lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il pensait à Konohamaru bien sûr… Elle aurait dû se douter que ça reviendrait sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre… La gorge complètement nouée elle s'exclama :

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu aurais dû comprendre que ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai fait bêtement, uniquement guidée par la méfiance que j'avais envers vous tous… Comme… comme si je devais jouer le rôle de la Nazie retenue en otage… Je… Jamais normalement…

-Je ne faisais pas référence à ça. Je veux juste savoir si tu me détestes.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu as demandé… Tu as demandé si…

Elle s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait sans bouger.

-Tu es juif ?...

-De père et de mère. Mes deux meilleurs amis, Obito et Rin l'étaient aussi… Tués tous les quatre. Pour autant je ne déteste pas les Allemands. Nous aurions pu faire exactement la même chose dans votre situation. C'est juste que maintenant il faut arrêter votre gouvernement. Tout ça pour dire que je suis juif, donc je pense que notre amitié et tout le reste s'arrête là… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regardait, incapable d'articuler un mot. C'était tellement contraire à tout ce qu'elle avait jamais imaginé… Comment pourrait-elle jamais aimer un juif ? Comment se débarrasser de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux ? Si elle était une jeune femme convenable, elle allait tout de suite lui tourner le dos et ne plus jamais le regarder comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

Il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme convenable. Du moins si ça avait été le cas elle ne se serait pas jeté à son cou maladroitement, ne l'aurait pas attiré à elle et ne l'aurait pas embrassé avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

De son côté un vrai résistant nationaliste ne serait pas resté là à se faire embrasser par une Allemande, complètement abasourdi, et ne l'aurait certainement pas, une fois la première hésitation passée, embrassé passionnément en retour.

Et je vais vous dire ce qu'un vrai résistant ferait encore moins : entraîner la jeune Allemande vers la chambre et lui faire l'amour désespérément, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il puisse l'avoir dans ses bras.

Et d'ailleurs tant qu'on y est, une jeune femme bien ne l'aurait pas couvert de baisers avant de lui dire « Ich liebe dich » à l'oreille.

Regardez-les s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Presqu'aussi malheureux que comblés…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilàààààààà !

Il était temps n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ce qui est de la date, c'est comme vous voulez, soit vous allez voir ce qui s'est passé dans ces eaux-là, mais dans ce cas vous saurez ce qui va se passer ensuite dans la résistance, soit vous vous gardez la surprise jusqu'au prochain chapitre… Quelle sera votre décision ? Mouhahahahaha ! J'ai l'impression d'être la marionnette hyper moche de Saw et de vous obliger à choisir entre deux terribles possibilités, juste pour mon petit plaisir sadique personnel !

Bref à la prochaine fois et reviews siouplait !

Peace


	16. Il faut sauver le résistant Kakashi

Hellow !

Comme je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir posté pendant si longtemps, voilà un deuxième chapitre pour ce week-end ! Je sais je suis adorable ! ^^

Du coup, faites attention, si ça se trouve vous avez sauté directement au chapitre le plus récent et vous n'avez pas lu celui que j'ai posté hier !

Enfin bref, ZE suite !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_21 juin 1943_

Ce fut à peine une surprise. La consternation fut totale, mais tous s'y attendaient plus ou moins. C'est le grand-père de Konohamaru qui fut le premier avertit. Il vint leur porter la nouvelle aussi rapidement que ses vieilles jambes le permettaient.

Comme tous l'avaient redouté la Gestapo avait opéré un vrai coup de filet. Personne ne savait d'où venait la fuite, mais les SS étaient tombés sur les chefs résistants avant qu'aucun n'ait pu s'enfuir.

Le silence qui suivit l'annonce de la capture de Kakashi et d'Asuma dura un bon quart d'heure. C'est Liselotte qui le rompit :

-Bon, ben il est temps de se mettre à réfléchir.

Tous la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle précise sa pensée.

L'air curieux elle demanda :

-Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà pensé à un plan d'évasion ?

-Attends, fit Kotetsu, est-ce que t'es en train de nous suggérer de tous nous précipiter à Paris pour libérer deux des prisonniers les mieux gardés du Reich ?

-Est-ce que t'es en train de nous suggérer de laisser Kakashi et Asuma aux mains de mon cousin ? répondit-elle aussitôt.

Kotetsu ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se renfrogna.

-On peut pas les laisser là-bas ! continua-t-elle. Il y a forcément un moyen de les aider !

-Quand bien même il y en aurait un, fit Sasuke, nous avons une mission ici. Nous ne pouvons pas priver le réseau de résistance de nos services pour aller secourir deux de nos membres.

Anko intervint en secouant la tête :

-Mauvaise excuse. Le réseau de résistance comme tu dis va mettre un moment avant de se remettre d'un tel coup. Qui veux-tu qui nous réquisitionne ? Tous les dirigeants sont pris, ou presque. Je pense comme Lilo. On peut surement faire quelque chose. Du moins essayer.

-On peut se diviser en deux groupes, intervint Kurenaï à son tour. On n'est pas obligé d'aller tous à Paris. Personnellement j'y vais.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour décider tous les autres. Ils se mirent ensuite à réfléchir à la marche à suivre.

Le lendemain ils partaient tous vers la capitale, ne laissant derrière eux que Yamato, toujours blessé, qui les ferait revenir si besoin.

O

Le coup de filet du chef de la Gestapo était encore dans tous les discours. Certains Français parlaient de se convertir complètement au Nazisme, puisque de toute manière, cette fois-ci, la guerre était vraiment finie. Les soldats nazis célébraient l'évènement à n'en plus finir.

C'est notamment grâce à la faiblesse actuelle des mesures de sécurité à l'entrée de la ville que notre groupe pu franchir les barrages dans le plus grand silence et le plus rapidement possible.

Une heure plus tard ils retrouvaient Shizune dans la ruelle à l'arrière de son théâtre. Prise complètement au dépourvu, celle-ci ne put retenir un cri en voyant son mari et lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas pendant dix minutes, se répétant « Enfin ! Enfin ! C'est vraiment toi ! Tu es là ! Enfin ! ». Emus par ces retrouvailles, le reste du groupe n'osait pas les interrompre. Ce fut Genma lui-même qui mit fin à leurs effusions et expliqua à sa femme la situation.

Après avoir réfléchi une minute Shizune ne vit qu'une solution, sa propre demeure. S'en suivit une partie de cache-cache grandeur nature dans Paris, à travers les ruelles les plus sombres, sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent, ils se précipitèrent sur les grands fauteuils du salon et commencèrent immédiatement à élaborer un plan d'attaque. Une nouvelle donnée, apportée par Shizune, aggravait la situation. La capture avait été entièrement orchestrée par le chef de la Gestapo, le terrible Orochimaru, et son bras droit. Sachant à quel point il était tordu, il était plus que probable que lui seul savait où se trouvaient les prisonniers.

-L'information se trouve peut-être dans son bureau… suggéra Sai.

-Brillant ! se moqua Sasuke. Ça nous fait une belle jambe. Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'on y rentre comme dans un moulin et qu'il nous laissera fouiller ses papiers sans broncher ?

-Là je peux être utile, intervint Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

-Disons que, fit-elle en s'agitant sur son siège un peu mal à l'aise, du temps où je vivais à Paris j'étais serveuse, mais aussi un tout petit peu… hem… cambrioleuse…

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se tourner vers Sasuke qu'elle avait entendu pouffer.

-Enfin bref, je suis celle qu'il vous faut s'il s'agit d'aller dans des endroits qui ne sont pas fait pour être visités !

Tous réfléchir à sa proposition en silence. Anko finit par dire :

-Tu ne peux pas y aller seule. Je t'accompagnerai. Quelqu'un d'autre devra faire le guet…

Sasuke allait ouvrir la bouche pour se proposer mais, l'apercevant du coin de l'œil, Sakura interrompit son geste en disant :

-Sai tu serais d'accord ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête en jetant un regard curieux à Sasuke dont le visage avait viré au rouge tomate confite.

o

La nuit venue, tous les trois firent rapidement leurs adieux aux autres et se dirigèrent vers la Kommandantur. Ils en firent le tour assez largement, montèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, et lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent sur le bâtiment, ils se séparèrent. Sakura et Anko longèrent précautionneusement la gouttière et passèrent par un velux. A pas de loup elles arpentèrent les différents couloirs, évitant les quelques gardes. Bientôt elles repérèrent une porte, gardée par deux soldats qui discutaient. Le panneau sur le linteau était on ne peut plus clair, c'était le bureau d'Orochimaru. Impossible d'y entrer. Les deux femmes rebroussèrent chemin et s'arrêtèrent pour discuter d'un plan B. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible : la fenêtre. Sakura, habituée à ce genre de rebondissement, avait déjà calculé la fenêtre à fracturer. Elles sortirent par le même vasistas par lequel elles étaient entrées et à l'aide de cordes qu'elles avaient pris soin d'emmener, elles entreprirent de descendre en rappel le long de la façade. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ce qu'elle estima être la bonne fenêtre, Sakura retira un de ses gants et, périlleusement agrippée à la balustrade, elle commença à fissurer la vitre à l'aide d'un diamant, tout en essayant de ne pas rire en entendant Anko marmonner « Vas-y prend ton temps, je suis super à l'aise ici… J'me sens pas l'âme d'un saucisson qu'on pend à une ficelle nom d'un chien… ». Lorsqu'elle eut créé une ouverture suffisamment grande elle passa son bras à travers et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce avec l'agilité d'un chat. Anko la suivit avec autant de facilité.

-Dépêche-toi… murmura-t-elle à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui gratta une allumette et entreprit d'y voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité totale de la pièce. Elle se cogna légèrement à un tabouret puis commença à ouvrir doucement les tiroirs du bureau. Elle sortait des documents, rallumant sans cesse une allumette pour essayer de les déchiffrer.  
>A un mètre d'elle, Anko faisait le guet, tous les sens en éveil.<p>

Sakura n'entendit rien, mais l'oreille exercée de sa camarade capta aussitôt le frôlement du tissu sur l'étagère derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position de défense avant qu'un pied, sortit de nulle part ne tente de l'envoyer au sol. Elle bloqua le cou et essaya de distinguer son adversaire dans le noir. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une sombre silhouette tenant à la main un objet brillant. Aussitôt elle dégaina son couteau de chasse. Sakura, complètement paniquée avait arrêté son activité et tentait tant bien que mal de voir, à l'aide de ses allumettes, qui était avec elles.

-Continue de chercher ! ordonna Anko dans un murmure. Je m'en occupe.

Le coup suivant vint beaucoup plus rapidement que le premier mais elle le bloqua également et tenta d'infliger une blessure à son adversaire mais celui-ci esquiva l'arme facilement. Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une minute, tentant de distinguer l'ennemi, puis elle se jeta sur lui et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Il le bloqua de ses bras croisés mais chancela sous l'impact et heurta une bibliothèque. Elle crut pouvoir reprendre son souffle mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et revint à la charge, couteau en première ligne. Elle le bloqua avec sa propre arme et tenta de retourner le bras de l'homme avec une prise particulière mais il sut la défaire et se retrouva dos à elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter la lame de s'enfoncer entre ses côtes. Elle chargea à nouveau, toujours à l'aveuglette. Quelque chose lui déplaisait. La manière de bouger de son adversaire était… Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus, mais elle ressentait une sensation désagréable… Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser d'avantage. Profitant de sa légère déconcentration l'homme se jeta sur elle et parvint à la blesser à l'épaule. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler le long de son bras. Heureusement c'était assez superficiel. Elle tenta de ruser et jeta une petite table au visage de l'adversaire. Mais, comme s'il avait vu le coup venir, il l'esquiva rapidement et se précipita sur elle. Un coup dans les jambes et elle se retrouva à terre. Il se jeta sur elle et amena son couteau près de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de le bloquer de ses mains, résistant de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait la pointe de l'arme blanche se rapprocher dangereusement de son cou. C'est pendant ce corps à corps qu'un rayon de lune blafard éclaira une mèche de cheveux argent de l'adversaire.

« Impossible… » pensa-t-elle.

Le couteau se rapprochait, elle sentait ses forces diminuer peu à peu tandis que l'homme pesait de tout son poids sur le manche du couteau.

Elle luttait, elle concentrait toute son énergie, et pourtant, quand la légère odeur de l'homme effleura ses narines elle se figea. Ce parfum…

-C'est pas vrai… laissa-t-elle échapper.

A ces mots, l'homme se raidit. Pendant un instant il cessa d'appuyer sur elle. Elle en profita aussitôt et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le plia en deux. Elle ajouta un grand coup de poing dans le visage de son agresseur, se libérant complètement de son emprise, et se précipita sur Sakura.

-Tire-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en tentant de murmurer.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Va-t-en ! Je te rejoindrai ! File !

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Sakura se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais hésita une dernière fois. Un geste impérieux d'Anko la décida et elle attrapa la corde avant de se laisser descendre jusqu'en bas.

Restée seule avec l'homme, Anko se dirigea à pas lents vers le bureau et, après hésitation, alluma la lampe de bureau.

La lumière était faible mais suffisante. Face à elle, la lèvre fendue par son dernier coup de poing, l'arme à la main et plus raide que jamais se tenait…

-Kabuto !... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TADAAAAAA !

Entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage ! Youhouuu j'aime ce genre de surprises ! ^^

Alors alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	17. Ca s'annonce mal

Bownjouwr ! (Je tente de reproduire l'accent anglais, mais par écrit c'est chaud…)

Merci à tous mes reviewers et envoyeurs-de-message-perso !

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxX

La lumière était faible mais suffisante. Face à elle, la lèvre fendue par son dernier coup de poing, l'arme à la main et plus raide que jamais se tenait…

-Kabuto !... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

O

Le visage fermé, l'homme au catogan gris semblait la détailler. Les deux étaient en garde, le souffle saccadé et le regard fixé sur l'adversaire. Et puis leurs armes leur échappèrent des mains et ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, s'arrachant aussitôt les vêtements. Il la souleva et la plaqua contre un mur et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Après tant d'années le désir les rendait fous. Un désir presqu'animal, il la posséda de toutes ses forces, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas entendre des gardes de l'autre côté de la porte, précaution utile étant donné la puissance des cris qu'elle voulait pousser. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde des yeux, incrédules, comme hallucinés de se tenir à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque tout fut fini ils rajustèrent leurs vêtements en silence puis, toujours sans un mot Kabuto lui fit signe de la suivre dans une pièce adjacente.

-C'est par là que tu es entré ? demanda Anko quand il eut fermé la porte.

Il acquiesça et s'installa sur un tabouret. Elle resta debout et se cala contre la porte. Elle étouffa un rire. Voyant son regard interrogateur elle lâcha dans un demi-sourire :

-On n'est pas normaux…

Il haussa les épaules :

-Certaines choses ne changent pas, c'est tout. Il m'a dit que tu étais morte, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Il ne manque pas de culot, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Faut croire qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait que je lui ai faussé compagnie…

-Pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Pourquoi tu es resté ? Orochimaru est un monstre. Toi et moi, ses deux élèves, on s'en est rendu compte dès le début. Et pourtant tu ne comprends pas que j'ai voulu me retourner contre lui !

-Il m'a accepté, fit-il en haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois. Il m'a rendu plus fort. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

-Une raison suffisante pour continuer à faire ce qu'il te demande de faire ?

-Je me suis rendu suffisamment important pour qu'il ne me fasse plus faire le sale boulot. Je l'aide sur les gros coups. Ça me convient. Tu sais comment je suis, tu sais que j'aime trop la violence et l'action pour faire un boulot normal, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Les gros coups comme la prise que vous venez de faire ? finit-elle par demander.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais y venir… fit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. Oui, comme celle-là. Mon œuvre. Je dois t'avouer que ça me rend assez fier. L'ennui c'est que, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai eu aucune liberté une fois l'opération effectuée. Ce sont ses prisonniers, son prestige.

Il avait l'air de l'avoir un peu en travers de la gorge.

-Quoiqu'il en soit je suis un peu déçu… Tu pensais vraiment trouver l'emplacement des prisonniers dans son bureau ? Tu as donc complètement oublié comment il est ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que c'était une perte de temps sans leur dire d'où me venait cette certitude. Et c'est le fait de le connaître aussi bien qui me fait penser qu'il te l'a dit. J'ai tort ?

-Non, répondit-il après une seconde. Je le sais. Lequel t'intéresse ?

-Kakashi et Asuma.

-Ouch ! Mauvais choix. Tu vois, Von Deidara n'a pas été le seul dirigeant de l'affaire, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas eu droit à Moulin. Du coup lui et mon maître se sont disputés Kakashi et Asuma. Suite à je ne sais pas trop quel accord ils avaient passé, Von Deidara a pris Asuma, et quant à l'autre c'est pour…

-Orochimaru… fit Anko devenue blême.

Kabuto hocha la tête :

-Quand ils en auront fini avec eux il n'en restera pas grand-chose.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant un instant. Anko finit par le rompre en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Aide nous.

O

Il contint son éclat de rire à grand peine et elle dut attendre patiemment qu'il ait fini de rire en silence. Il s'essuya bientôt les yeux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt.

-Explique-moi pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Non, non, sérieusement, explique-moi pourquoi, après avoir passé des journées entières à monter la souricière du siècle, je m'amuserais à relâcher les souris ? Explique-moi pourquoi, après toute une vie à me perfectionner dans mon domaine, je déciderais d'inverser complètement le sens de ma vie ? Vas-y je t'écoute !...

Anko frissonna. Il avait parlé d'un ton monocorde, sa bouche étirée par son éternel sourire en coin, les mains dans les poches… Il était toujours aussi difficile, voire même impossible, de lire ses émotions. C'est ce qui en faisait un espion d'exception.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait marcher, elle resta muette, et le regarda sans ciller, essayant de faire passer toutes ses émotions par son regard. Et Dieu sait qu'elle en ressentait des émotions, là, face à son compagnon de toujours qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

OoOoO

-Mais c'est dingue ça ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

De colère Sasuke envoya valser les papiers se trouvant devant lui. Sai était revenu sans les deux jeunes femmes qu'il accompagnait.

-Sakura m'a dit de partir, alors je suis partit. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de curieux comme attitude… répondit Sai d'un air de vrai curiosité.

-Il ne voit pas ce que ça a de curieux ! répéta Sasuke rouge de colère avant de se précipiter sur lui. Mais je vais le tuer !

Ils roulèrent par terre et Sasuke allait commencer à le frapper quand il fut retenu par Genma et Gaï.

Celui-ci haussa la voix :

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! On en a déjà perdu deux, vous voulez vraiment que l'équipe vole en éclats ?! Sakura sait ce qu'elle fait ! Elle voulait attendre Anko mais a pensé qu'il fallait nous expliquer que tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, tout ça est très bien pensé ! Elle a du cran, c'est une gagnante, comme moi ! ajouta-t-il en levant un pouce.

-Elle va se faire prendre et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que c'est bien pensé ?! s'étrangla Sasuke. Ce type n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule !

-Excuse-moi camarade, intervint Kotetsu, mais là je suis perdu… C'est pas cette fille qui t'a aidé à te cacher pendant des semaines avec succès et qui en plus cambriole des maisons façon Gavroche ? C'est pour celle-là que tu trembles comme si c'était une petite fille pas dégourdie ?

Sasuke ne trouva rien à répondre et se renfrogna :

-Très bien ! Ne faisons rien ! C'est pas du tout comme si elle risquait quelque chose ! Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était l'une des nôtres n'est-ce pas ? Juste une fille qui a été parachutée par hasard au milieu de nous !

Là il allait trop loin. C'est pourquoi cela ne choqua personne que Kurenaï se lève pour dire :

-Ce n'était pas un hasard, c'était le fruit d'une trahison. Elle ne pouvait qu'être considérée comme l'une des nôtres après ça, donc tais-toi.

Une gifle aurait eu le même effet sur Sasuke qui se recula d'un pas, livide, avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour fuir le groupe.

Un silence pesant retomba sur l'assistance. Tous regardaient Kurenaï. Elle avait dit ce que tout le monde avait envie de dire, mais ça lui ressemblait si peu que tous s'inquiétaient pour elle. C'était la première fois que l'on pouvait sentir la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis la disparition d'Asuma dans ses actions. Genma ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

Tous se redressèrent tandis que Shizune allait ouvrir.

Bientôt Sakura, Anko et un troisième personnage entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous en faîtes une de ces têtes, plaisanta Sakura.

Ils allaient répondre lorsque, dans un grand fracas, Sasuke dévala les escaliers. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sakura qui le regardait d'un air effaré. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Rouge de honte il se redressa, s'éclaircit la gorge l'air de rien et alla se placer sur un fauteuil un peu en retrait.

Sakura ne tarda pas à détourner le regard de lui et Anko pris la parole tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous.

-Bon, comme vous avez dû vous en douter tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu… J'ai d'assez mauvaises nouvelles… Von Deidara et le chef de la Gestapo ont décidé de s'occuper personnellement de nos deux amis… Comme vous vous en doutez ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Tous frissonnèrent.

-Mais… continua lentement Anko, nous avons une nouvelle carte dans notre jeu…

Les résistants suivirent son regard avec surprise. Elle fixait l'homme à ses côtés.

-Je vous présente Kabuto… Un… ami de longue date et… hem… le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

Un murmure s'éleva dans le salon, Sasuke avait déjà saisi son arme et Gai s'apprêtait à faire de même.

-Pour l'équipe qui ne me connait pas, je sais que ça peut vous paraître incroyablement risqué voire même totalement inconscient,… Mais Kurenaï et Genma peuvent confirmer que je sais toujours ce que je fais.

Les deux concernés, un peu blêmes malgré tout, hochèrent la tête en silence.

-Kabuto sait où se trouve Kakashi.

Le murmure s'intensifia mais cette fois-ci on y distinguait de l'espoir.

-En effet, confirma l'homme. Je ne peux rien vous dire concernant le prisonnier de Von Deidara, mais on peut penser qu'on en apprendra plus une fois près de Kakashi…

Anko hocha la tête.

-Et comment comptes-tu nous faire approcher Kakashi ? demanda Genma.

-Vous n'allez pas l'approcher ! s'exclama Kabuto en riant. Vous voulez tout ficher par terre ?! Je m'en chargerais moi-même !

Le groupe resta silencieux un instant puis Gai dit en croisant les bras :

-Non. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'accorder ce genre de confiance. Malgré ce que nous disent Anko, Genma et Kurenaï, rien ne prouve que tu ne vas pas nous donner de fausses informations pour nous faire tomber dans un piège. Au moins l'un de nous doit t'accompagner.

Anko ouvrit la bouche mais l'expression qu'elle vit sur tous les visages devant elle montrait que tous approuvaient Gai.

Kabuto secouait la tête :

-Alors je ne peux rien pour vous. Rien ne me dit que vos amis n'ont pas donné vos signalements. Ils vous arrêteront, et moi avec, en un rien de temps.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Chacun savait que l'autre camp ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

-Ce serait tellement plus simple si vous aviez encore la cousine de Von Deidara ! s'exclama Kabuto avec un demi-sourire. Là il y aurait un coup à jouer !...

A sa surprise tout le groupe éclata de rire et une jeune femme blonde sortit de l'ombre.

-Mais je suis là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous ne l'avez pas tuée ! s'écria l'homme abasourdi. Anko tu me déçois presque… Il fut un temps tu n'aurais pas hésité voyant que son cousin ne levait pas le petit doigt pour la secourir…

-Il n'a rien fait ! s'offusqua la jeune Allemande. Le salaud !

-A ce que je vois vous avez décidé de les aider… ma foi ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux ! J'ai un plan qui se dessine dans ma tête… Ecoutez-moi…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hahaaaa ! Avec Kabuto dans leur manche, ça prend tournure ! Pas mal d'action à venir !

En attendant reviews please ! (entre deux épreuves de JO ! ^^)

A bientôt !


	18. La chambre

Good evening my good fellows ! How do you do ?

Oui, j'aime me taper des petits délires linguistiques ! ^^

Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire une spéciale cace-dédi à mes revieweuses ! Un grand merci à Hosti-Ria, Super Macaque (dont je ne peux que surkiffer le pseudo), Tayame Hatake, Magi, the brand new Ace Fireflies (dont ta review + tes alertes m'ont fait trop trop plaisir !) and of course So. Lalia qui me suit depuis ma première fic et que je loooooooove d'un amour totalement platonique mais néanmoins solide et viril (peace bro) ! ^^ Vos reviews à tous non seulement me font super plaisir mais m'aide vraiment (parce que je sais ce qui vous plait ou vous déplait en particulier dans l'histoire ce qui me fait modifier deux-trois trucs et qui m'aidera considérablement pour une prochaine fic !) Donc merci beaucoup pour votre suivi !

Tous mes autres lecteurs, j'espère que Croix de Lorraine continue de vous plaire ! Merci pour votre fidélité !

Voilà, sur ce je n'en dis pas plus de peur de me mettre à me considérer comme une star internationale et de vous appeler « mon cher public » ! :D

Bref, enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

BAM BAM BAM !

« Obersturmführer ! Obersturmführer ! »

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Entrez !

Von Deidara releva la tête pour voir entrer un lieutenant, essoufflé.

-Eh bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Votre cousine… Elle est ici !

-Quoi ?!

-Elle demande à vous voir…

-… Bien sûr, bien sûr… Qu'elle entre…

Le soldat ressortit, laissant le général l'air soucieux.

Lorsque Liselotte entra, un bleu énorme sous l'œil, il ne l'accueillit pas bras ouvert, ne se leva pas, et ne dit pas un mot. Il l'observa se tordre les mains, regarder partout sauf dans sa direction, se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre…

« Elle n'a pas changé… »

-Alors ? finit-il par dire. Tu es revenue ?

Elle hocha la tête :

-Je viens seulement de comprendre pourquoi…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un matin il y a eu un grand chambardement… Ils avaient l'air complètement paniqué et ont plié bagage à toute allure. Ensuite l'un d'entre eux… Je ne sais pas, par haine sûrement… Enfin il m'a frappé avec la crosse de son fusil et j'ai perdu connaissance… Quand je me suis réveillée l'endroit était vide… Je… J'ai réussi à me détacher et ensuite je suis partie… J'ai erré pendant longtemps, j'étais complètement perdue… Enfin bon me voilà…

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils soient partit ?

-Justement, ici j'ai appris que vous aviez arrêté certains chefs… Celui de mon groupe de ravisseurs devait en faire partie…

Von Deidara hocha la tête.

-Effectivement. Je pense qu'il en fait partie. C'est même une certitude, bien qu'il continue de nier toute implication dans ton enlèvement.

Il observa sa réaction. Pas un muscle de son visage n'avait frémi, mais ses poings s'étaient serrés convulsivement.

-Bon… Je vais te faire raccompagner à ton appartement… nous reparlerons plus tard.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Il y a autre chose ? demanda le borgne en levant un sourcil.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ses joues rougirent violemment.

-Je… Hem… Je voudrais le voir.

Von Deidara se cala dans son fauteuil sans répondre.

-Il… Il m'a… Enfin… Je veux le confronter.

-Il a porté la main sur toi ? demanda-t-il avec un air de pure curiosité.

Elle rougit encore plus violemment.

-Je… Je veux le confronter.

Il l'observa. Elle soutenait son regard sans bouger, l'expression de ses yeux était dure. Elle était déterminée. D'un seul coup il vit tout l'avantage qu'il allait pouvoir tirer de la captivité de sa cousine. Il ignorait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir mais elle semblait brisée. S'il arrivait à détourner ses blessures mentales en véritable haine de la résistance, avec ses capacités elle pourrait devenir un atout de poids pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je connais quelqu'un qui t'y conduira, finit-il par dire.

-Merci, répondit Liselotte après une minute.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard Liselotte était conduite dans les quartiers de la Gestapo et priée de se présenter au lieutenant d'Orochimaru qui pourrait accéder à sa requête. Ce lieutenant : Kabuto. Adoptant une parfaite impassibilité faciale il se fit expliquer la raison de la présence de la cousine de Von Deidara dans son bureau, émit plusieurs objections à l'encontre de ce qu'on lui demandait, puis finit par hausser les épaules et la guider en maugréant à travers les étages du bâtiment. Ils finirent par descendre un escalier obscur qui menait visiblement vers la cave. A la surprise de Liselotte la cave en question débouchait, par l'intermédiaire d'une vieille porte gardée, sur les égouts de Paris. Ils suivirent une canalisation plus ou moins aménagée. De l'eau suintait du plafond vouté et produisait des PLOC PLOCS réguliers en heurtant l'eau souillée qui coulait à côté d'eux. Ils avançaient en silence, éclairés uniquement par les quelques lampes électriques qui y avaient été disposées. Liselotte put observer que chaque carrefour entre deux canaux avait été écroulé, bouchant toute sortie. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin vers là où ils allaient, celui qu'ils empruntaient actuellement.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que le canal se heurte à un mur d'origine relativement récente. Une porte permettait de le franchir. Elle était également gardée par un soldat d'allure revêche. Kabuto parlementa rapidement avec lui et ils furent autorisés à franchir la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Liselotte retint un frémissement d'épouvante. Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste pièce au plafond vouté, très bien éclairée, avec plusieurs élégantes colonnes blanches. Et cette pièce était visiblement une chambre de torture.

Des chaînes pendaient au mur, des menottes étaient accrochées aux colonnes, des barres de métal étaient apposées contre une grande cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait, sur une table était posée deux batteries électriques auxquelles étaient reliées des pinces crocodiles et une grande armoire s'élevait à côté d'un grand baquet rouillé plein d'eau.

-Vous avez de nombreux prisonniers ici ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les mains sous ses aisselles pour en dissimuler le tremblement au soldat qui la suivait.

-Juste deux pour le moment, répondit le soldat. Nous sommes en dessous de la Kommandantur figurez-vous…

-Vraiment ?

-Nous avons aménagé cette partie des égouts il y a deux mois, continua-t-il avec un ton de guide de musée. Les « visiteurs » n'y restent jamais longtemps ! C'est que c'est un service drôlement efficace ! Surtout sous la direction de M. Orochimaru ! ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire gras.

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé la pièce ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir sombre sur lequel débouchaient trois portes. Deux d'entre elles étaient probablement des portes de cachots.

-Cette porte-là remonte vers la Kommandantur, répondit le soldat à la question muette de la jeune femme. Bref ! Celui qui vous intéresse est derrière celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant une porte avec ses clés. Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ?

La gorge serrée, Liselotte secoua la tête.

-Vous avez cinq minutes fraulein, fit Kabuto. Vous comprendrez qu'on ne peut pas vous accorder plus de temps.

Toujours muette elle hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière elle.

O

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était à peine éclairée par une petite lampe à huile et ses yeux mirent une minute à s'habituer à la quasi-obscurité. Elle finit par voir que le cachot était divisé en deux parties séparées par une grille. Dans la première, celle où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait qu'une chaise, sûrement prévue pour un garde. Dans l'autre elle put distinguer une paillasse, un pot de chambre et… Kakashi.

Ou du moins elle supposa que c'était lui. En réalité elle ne voyait qu'une silhouette, recroquevillée sous une vieille couverture contre la grille, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Il ne bougea pas en l'entendant s'approcher d'un pas tremblant mais laissa échapper difficilement :

-Assez… Tuez-moi… S'il vous plait…

Les jambes de Liselotte se dérobèrent sous elle. A genoux derrière lui elle finit par poser une main tremblante sur l'épaule du résistant. Le sentant se crisper aussitôt elle dit précipitamment dans un souffle :

-Kakashi ! C'est moi ! C'est Lilo !

Aussitôt il se raidit. Mais ce geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur qui fit frissonner Liselotte.

-Lilo ?... répéta-t-il dans un souffle, comme ne pouvant y croire.

Voyant qu'il ne se retournait pas vers elle, elle l'enlaça à travers les grilles en tremblant.

-On va te sortir de là… murmura-t-elle. Tiens bon encore un peu… S'il te plait… Ne lâche pas ! On est tous là, sur Paris… et… Anko nous a présenté quelqu'un qui va nous aider… On a juste besoin d'un peu de temps…

-…

-Kakashi…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… finit-il par laisser échapper. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir… Tu prends des risques…

-Kakashi… S'il te plait… implora-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus larmoyant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tourne-toi vers moi…

Il se raidit davantage.

-Je… Je ne veux pas… Ne… Ne me regarde pas…

En larmes elle resserra son étreinte.

-Je t'en prie ! Tiens le coup ! Je… Pour moi ! Kakashi… Tu… Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

Malgré lui le souvenir de leur nuit ensemble lui fit serrer la main de la jeune femme un peu plus fort.

-Je… Ce n'était pas un moment anodin… Enfin… Je… Si c'est arrivé c'est que… Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi !...

Il étouffa un sanglot et embrassa la main de Liselotte.

-Alors crois-moi…. C'est une vraie promesse ! Je reviendrai pour te sortir de là ! Je…

« Fraulein ! Il faut sortir ! »

Ils restèrent pétrifiés un instant. Elle le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, embrassant le résistant dans le dos et sur la base de la nuque.

-Je reviendrai ! Je t'en supplie ! Tiens encore un peu ! implora-t-elle.

Il semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher et s'agrippait à sa main de toutes ses faibles forces. D'une main nerveuse elle détacha son foulard bleu ciel qui couvrait sa gorge et lui mit dans la main.

-Pour moi… Je t'aime… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure avant de se détacher de lui, d'essuyer les larmes de son visage et de refermer le col de sa veste pour dissimuler sa cicatrice.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se rappela de ce qu'elle cachait dans son corsage : Une toute petite flasque d'eau de vie. Elle la glissa rapidement dans la main du résistant et frappa à la porte pour qu'il la fasse sortir.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière la jeune femme, laissant Kakashi dans l'obscurité, la tête encore plus enfoncée entre ses bras.

-Tout va bien Fraulein ? Demanda le soldat en voyant les yeux gonflés de la jeune blonde.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'hocher la tête :

-Ça devait être fait. Maintenant je peux avancer.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de la guider vers la sortie à travers l'horrible chambre de torture.

Comme pour changer de sujet elle demanda en désignant l'autre cellule :

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

-Tout à fait ! Tenez ça va vous faire rire ! Nous expérimentons un nouveau concept : Tandis que nous en faisons voir de toutes les couleurs à l'enfant de putain que vous venez de voir, nous ne touchons pas à son voisin ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit… En réalité nous usons de torture psychologique… En fait il passe ses journées à écouter son compagnon hurler à en fendre les pierres, ce qui attaque directement ses nerfs ! Nous attendons de voir au bout de combien de temps il perdra la raison ! Plutôt ingénieux vous en conviendrez…

Liselotte bénit la semi-obscurité de l'égout dans lequel ils venaient de déboucher qui dissimulait suffisamment sa pâleur.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils se connaissent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre neutre.

-Bon… Hem… Je ne suis pas vraiment censé le faire savoir, donc cela restera entre nous n'est-ce pas ? En réalité ils ont été arrêtés ensemble, et on a des raisons de penser qu'ils appartiennent plus ou moins à la même bande.

Asuma…

-Bon… Eh bien en tout cas merci pour votre sollicitude soldat. Mon cousin ne vous oubliera pas… ajouta-t-elle gracieusement.

Jamais un sourire ne lui avait autant couté.

-Une dernière question cependant, fit-elle, a-t-il parlé ?

Le soldat qui s'était gonflé de fierté et d'espoir à l'évocation de Von Deidara se rembrunit :

-Pas vraiment… C'est une forte tête… En réalité il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée… Mis à part pour hurler bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais ça ne durera pas ! M. Orochimaru s'impatiente ! Dans deux jours, si nous n'avons toujours rien obtenu, il viendra s'en charger lui-même ! Et là je ne donne pas cher de sa volonté ! Il ferait dire à un chien qu'il est l'auteur d'un attentat si ça l'arrangeait !

-Je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup soldat, intervint Kabuto d'un air autoritaire. Ne vous a-t-on pas recommandé la discrétion ?...

A ces mots le soldat rougit violemment, marmonna un mot d'excuse, salua et s'en retourna à son poste.

Le retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ils ressortirent des égouts, puis du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Shizune. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards dans une ruelle, Liselotte se plia en deux et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Elle fut prise de tremblements violents et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi dénués d'âme ? Pouvaient-ils être des créatures tellement contre-nature ? Pouvaient-ils agir de manière aussi barbare entre eux ? Comment cela pouvait-il être ?

Dès qu'elle fut capable de marcher ils se remirent en route et pénétrèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure dans la demeure de Shizune. Liselotte laissa Kabuto raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris, ne se sentant pas la force de mettre des mots sur les images d'horreur qu'elle avait dans la tête. Si les explications du bras droit d'Orochimaru ne rassuraient pas les résistants, c'est l'expression sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme qui leur fit comprendre la gravité de la situation. Lorsqu'elle du leur décrire son entrevue avec leur chef, elle fut la plus brève possible, mais insista sur le caractère urgent de la situation. Kakashi ne pouvait plus attendre, et il était probable qu'Asuma n'en menait pas large non plus.

Elle monta se coucher sans manger, pressée d'être seule pour pleurer tout son soul. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, mais avoir été confrontée à toute la cruauté dont peut-être capable l'être humain l'avait profondément choquée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment où Kakashi avait pressé ses lèvres sur sa main… Ses lèvres… Elles n'étaient pas normales… Ensanglantées… Encroutées… Fendues… Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer à elle… Qu'avaient-ils fait de lui ?...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumdumduuuuuuuuuum (musique tragique)

Les gens qui ont lu mes deux fics vont commencer à se dire que j'ai un goût pour le dramatique assez curieux…

Voilà voilà…

Bon eh bien comme d'habitude : reviews !

A la prochaine !


	19. Libération

Buongiorno tutti !

Hé oui me revoilà après une pause tellement longue que je sens que vous avez envie de me e-lapider !

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais le fait d'avoir réalisé que c'était bientôt LA FIN m'a fait repousser de plus en plus l'échéance…

Du coup j'ai assemblé les deux derniers chapitres en un seul long car déjà c'est une forme d'excuse pour mon retard et de l'autre vous ne risquez pas d'attendre trop longtemps à nouveau !

Bref bref bref, je vous remercie de continuer à lire mes petites histoires !

Sur ce pour la dernière fois : enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit tombe… Dans le salon d'une maison aux rideaux tirés plusieurs personnes s'agitent, vont de pièce en pièce, rassemblent des affaires, en reposent d'autres, enfilent des gants, s'enroulent des écharpes autour du cou, dissimulent leurs cheveux sous des bérets noirs…

Dans une chambre à l'étage un homme et une femme s'unissent dans une dernière étreinte. Au bout d'un moment la femme s'assoit à califourchon sur l'homme aux cheveux gris :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ?

Comme il ne répond pas elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse avec passion. Il mêle ses doigts à sa chevelure d'ébène, la presse contre lui. Elle se redresse et il pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est-à-dire ? finit-il par lâcher.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Si on s'en sort. Si la guerre se termine. Tu nous imagines vivre tranquillement dans une petite maison en ville ou à la campagne ?

Il ne répond toujours pas. Il passe ses mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne, emmêle ses doigts aux siens. Il finit par croiser les mains derrière sa tête, ferme les yeux et dit avec un sourire en coin :

-On fera ce pour quoi on est doué. Il y a toujours une guerre quelque part, on vendra nos services.

Elle regarde son sourire. Il a toujours eu le même. Même lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa cruauté. Et pourtant elle aime ce sourire. Elle qui ne sourit pour ainsi dire jamais, savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule avec cette personnalité froide et détachée la rassure. Il est le seul qui arrive à raviver le feu qui brûle en elle.

Elle se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau avant de s'allonger à son côté, la tête sur son torse.

-Ça nous fera voyager ! dit-elle en lui embrassant le cou.

Ils restent silencieux un instant, de sombres pensées en tête.

-Tu sais… finit-elle par dire à mi-voix, je me suis faite à l'idée de défendre une cause juste… En fait… En fait je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me remettre à tuer comme ça, sans motif… Autre que l'argent et le pouvoir je veux dire…

Il ne répond rien pendant une minute puis il referme son bras musclé autour de ses épaules.

-On trouvera des causes à défendre… Et s'il n'y en a pas… Eh bien, on n'a qu'à pas en réchapper demain.

Alors, ils se serrent fort l'un contre l'autre. Ils refusent de tomber dans le mélodrame, ce n'est pas leur genre. La mort, ils la côtoient depuis longtemps et l'ont toujours envisagée comme une délivrance. Seulement c'est plus facile de quitter ce monde quand on n'a pas quelqu'un qui nous donne envie de nous accrocher.

O

-Il est l'heure…

Dans le salon de Shizune tous les résistants la regardent. Ils doivent partir. Seuls vont rester Sakura et elle. Chacun a une mission. Ils vont tous se séparer sans savoir s'ils se reverront…

Sakura tourne son regard vers Sasuke et s'aperçoit qu'il l'observe. On dirait qu'il lutte contre lui-même, comme s'il voulait aller vers elle et en même temps qu'il y répugnait. Alors elle prend une décision. Elle s'avance, l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers la cuisine sous les regards mélancoliques du reste de l'équipe.

-Excuse-toi, lui ordonne-t-elle une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

Il la regarde sans comprendre et a très envie de l'envoyer paître, car on ne lui parle pas sur ce ton.

Et puis d'un seul coup il réalise que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voit, et que c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle lui donne l'occasion de se faire pardonner son comportement envers elle.

Il fixe son regard dans le sien. Elle a les yeux brillants mais son visage est fermé.

Alors lentement il lui prend la main et la serre dans les siennes de toutes ses forces.

-Pardonne-moi… finit-il par laisser échapper à voix basse, le visage douloureux.

Ça lui coûte énormément et elle s'en rend compte. Elle soupire et approche son visage du sien.

-Quand tu m'as embrassé,… Si je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que tu as fait ça pour m'avoir à tes pieds… Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi…

Elle a la voix qui tremble et lui qui sent son souffle sur sa peau ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner, ses yeux piégés par le regard émeraude de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas partir, continue-t-elle. Et tu vas revenir. Tu vas revenir vivant. Et nous recommencerons tout à zéro. Je vais t'attendre. Et tu vas revenir.

Rapidement elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et colle ses lèvres aux siennes dans un bref baiser, avant de sortir de la cuisine en trombe.

Sasuke reste un instant immobile. Il va peut-être mourir. Ça veut dire ne plus la revoir. Hors de question. Elle l'aime. Non seulement elle l'aime mais elle va l'attendre. Pour la première fois quelqu'un va l'attendre… Quelqu'un va souffrir s'il meure. Il n'a pas le choix, il va vivre.

OoOoOoO

Personne dans les quartiers de la Gestapo ne comprit ce qui se passait au début. Plusieurs explosions mineures eurent lieu en même temps, provoquées par des bâtons de dynamite déposés quelques minutes avant par des résistants déguisés en soldats nazis. Ce fut le branle-bas-de-combat, tous couraient dans tous les sens, sans se rendre compte qu'ils rendaient ainsi la tâche plus facile aux insurgés qui profitaient de la panique générale pour se disperser comme convenu. Il s'agissait de créer une suite de diversions pour laisser le temps à l'équipe chargée de la libération des deux chefs de les trouver et de les faire sortir.

Pour cette mission à hauts risques : trois personnes. Liselotte, Kurenaï et Gai avaient été chargés de mener à bien cette opération. Tout trois couraient dans le souterrain qu'avait déjà emprunté la jeune Allemande. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient vêtues de belles toilettes, comme si elles avaient prévus de sortir le soir même. Difficile de les prendre pour des résistantes en pleine mission. Gai, lui, avait revêtu un uniforme de soldat et courait en tête. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur le soldat de garde de la dernière fois. Voyant les deux jeunes femmes à l'expression passablement effrayée, il rabaissa son arme qu'il avait épaulée en entendant leurs pas.

-Un problème fraulein ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-La Gestapo est attaquée ! s'écria Gai tandis que Liselotte serrait son bras d'un air terrifié et que Kurenaï s'appuyait au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Herr Kabuto m'a commandé d'escorter ces jeunes femmes ici où elles serraient en sécurité…

Voyant que le garde s'apprêtait à répliquer en levant un sourcil sceptique Liselotte partit dans une véritable crise d'angoisse, s'arrachant les cheveux et criant en Allemand :

-Mon Dieu ! Ils vont nous tuer ! Ces monstres ! Vous avez vu comme ils ont tranchés la gorge de cette infirmière ? Je ne peux pas retomber entre leurs mains ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ils nous trouverons partout ! A quoi bon venir ici ! Ils vont nous trouver !

Impressionné, et même un peu effrayé le soldat tenta de la calmer :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas fraulein… Ils ne vous trouveront jamais ici ! Personne ne connait ce souterrain ! Tenez, je vais vous ouvrir, vous ne risquez absolum…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, à peine s'était-il tourné vers la porte et avait-il sortit ses clés que Gai lui assénait un violent coup de crosse dans la nuque. Le soldat s'effondra et Kurenaï s'empara du trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Impressionnant ! fit Gai à Liselotte en levant un pouce avant de menotter le garde.

La blonde savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas revoir les instruments de torture sans vomir, si bien qu'elle traversa la pièce en courant en regardant ses pieds, mais Gai et Kurenaï se prirent la violence qui régnait dans la salle en plein visage et la jeune femme brune se mit à trembler si fort que Gai du la soutenir et lui cacher les yeux pour la lui faire traverser.

Liselotte ouvrit la porte suivante avec empressement. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches du but. La main prise d'un violent tremblement, elle ouvrit successivement la porte de la cellule de Kakashi puis la grille séparant la pièce en deux avant de passer le trousseau à Kurenaï qui se jeta sur la porte de la deuxième cellule pour délivrer Asuma.

Kakashi était allongé sur sa paillasse, dos au mur, et semblait dormir, malgré sa respiration difficile. Liselotte ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais ils manquaient de temps. Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation elle le secoua par l'épaule en l'appelant. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers elle. Il avait couvert le bas de son visage avec le foulard qu'elle lui avait passé. Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis il aperçut Gaï derrière elle. Il était complètement sonné mais par réflexe se redressa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Ses oreilles vrillaient, la tête lui tournait, tout son corps était extrêmement douloureux. Elle le tirait par le bras, elle semblait vouloir qu'il la suive. Lentement, au prix d'un effort monumental il se mit debout, elle le soutenait, il avançait progressivement. Il distingua Kurenaï qui tenait le bras d'Asuma. Il avait énormément maigri, était plus pâle que la mort et ses yeux avaient une expression effrayante, mais physiquement il semblait aller bien. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais la vue de Kakashi sur ses pieds semblait revigorer son ami qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire d'encouragement. Le résistant suivi ses libérateurs d'un pas traînant et douloureux. L'idée de sa prochaine liberté semblait faire disparaître sa douleur momentanément. Il pouvait marcher seul. Lentement, mais il en était capable. Il les suivi dans un escalier, les observa d'un œil morne se déguiser en infirmières et soldats nazis, comprit qu'il devait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant qu'ils avaient déniché on ne sait où. Il les laissa le recouvrir d'une couverture et comprit qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un infirme. Ça n'était pas trop difficile vu son état. Il se laissa pousser par Liselotte à travers un bâtiment rempli de nazis. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans un couloir, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Son cou lui faisait mal. Lentement il fit tourner sa tête pour se détendre. Il laissa ses yeux divaguer autour de lui. C'est alors que son regard accrocha un panonceau à côté d'une porte.

D'un coup il se revit dans sa cellule. Un jour un homme était venu le voir, lui avait raconté quelque chose à propos d'un accord avec Orochimaru, son bourreau. Apparemment il n'était pas satisfait de cet accord… Il voulait « jouer » lui aussi… Les deux heures qui avaient suivi avaient été les pires de sa vie. Orochimaru étant occupé, il avait laissé la torture à des subordonnés qui ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment et se « contentaient » de le frapper et l'électrocuter. Cet homme lui, semblait être bien plus au courant…

O

Il fallut tout de même deux minutes aux résistants pour s'apercevoir que leur infirme n'était plus dans son fauteuil. Ils étaient tellement inquiets à l'idée de se faire prendre qu'ils n'avaient cessés de guetter au loin, sans regarder juste à côté d'eux… La disparition de Kakashi provoqua une vraie panique, qui fut accentuée lorsque Gai s'aperçut que son pistolet, supposé être dans sa veste de soldat posée sur une chaise, avait également disparut. Tous regardaient autour d'eux, sans toute-fois oser trop se montrer, mais ce fut Liselotte qui envisagea la première où il avait pu passer…

Dans le grand bureau de Von Deidara se tenait Kakashi, tremblant sur ses jambes affaiblies, menaçant de son revolver l'occupant officiel de la pièce, le chef nazi. Assis à son bureau, les mains à plat sur son porte-document il fixait d'un air amusé le résistant.

-Quelle sale tête… Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme… constatait-il.

Kakashi ne répondait rien. Cet homme l'avait défiguré, meurtrit, il avait joué avec lui de toute les manières possibles… Il le fixait d'un regard vide. Il suffisait qu'il presse la détente. C'était si simple… Juste presser la détente… Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ?... Il voulait le tuer… Presser la détente… Lui faire payer… Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?... Le faire payer… A quoi bon ?... Sa vie est fichue de toute manière… Presse la détente… Tire… Pourquoi faire ?... Autant mourir… Il ne mérite pas de vivre… Et après quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?... Presser la détente… Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas… Il sait qu'il ne risque rien… Il est mort intérieurement… Il l'a brisé… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?... S'il ne tire pas, autant en finir tout de suite… Il entend une voix… C'est lointain… Il a les oreilles qui bourdonnent… Se concentrer… Presser la détente… La voix se rapproche… Une main sur la sienne… Lilo…

En voyant entrer sa nièce dans le bureau, Von Deidara prit peur. Son expression goguenarde se transforma en masque froid et plein d'appréhension. Que faisait-elle habillée en infirmière ?... Lentement il commença à envisager les choses sous un autre angle… S'il se trompait cette bécasse appellerait à l'aide, mais s'il s'était fait avoir… Il l'observa lentement s'approcher du résistant. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Son regard… Mais c'est qu'elle avait de l'affection pour cet animal ! Il l'observa enlacer l'homme aux cheveux gris et poser sa main sur celle qui tenait le revolver. Elle était en train de le réveiller ! Elle lui parlait, elle le rendait conscient ! L'idiote ! Non… C'était lui l'idiot ! Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ! Elle était avec eux ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?... Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Il la connaissait, elle n'aimait pas la violence. Elle allait convaincre ce misérable de s'en aller… Ensuite il n'aurait plus qu'à appeler à l'aide.

-Kakashi…

-Tu… Cet homme… Il m'a…

-Je sais…

-Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça…

-Je ne te le demande pas…

Kakashi la regarda sans comprendre.

Avec une frayeur croissante Von Deidara observa la main de sa cousine se caler sur celle du résistant… Et si… Non… Elle n'allait pas faire ça !... Bien sûr que si… Elle le détestait !... Que pouvait-il faire ?! Appeler à l'aide ! Elle se serre encore plus contre lui… elle murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à « ensemble… »…Il faut crier !

-A L'AI… !

PAN !

Son corps part en arrière tandis que retentit une immense explosion. Les murs tremblent. Quelqu'un a fait sauter la moitié de la Kommandantur…

Gai, Liselotte et Kakashi furent les premiers à rentrer dans la maison de Shizune. La confusion qui avait suivi l'énorme explosion leur avait permis de fuir rapidement sans que personne ne se soit aperçut de l'assassinat de Von Deidara.

Kakashi fut rapidement installé dans l'une des chambres et Sakura s'empressa d'évaluer son état.

Les suivants furent Izumo et Kotetsu qui pendant la matinée avaient mis au point les préparatifs de sortie de la ville. Tout était prêt, il ne restait qu'à attendre les autres.

Kurenaï et Asuma arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient mis plus de temps à sortir, attendant de pouvoir profiter d'un camion de brancardier qui quittait la Kommandantur rempli de soldats brûlés et d'infirmières.

Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que des coups maladroits furent frappés à la porte annonçant la dernière arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sai soutenant un Sasuke en sang.

-Sasuke !

Celui-ci releva difficilement la tête et aperçut Sakura dans les escaliers qui le fixait d'un air horrifié. A sa vue il se redressa autant qu'il le put et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sai pour se diriger vers elle en chancelant. Elle dévala les marches suffisamment rapidement pour le retenir au moment où il s'effondrait.

Aidée de Gai et Izumo elle l'étendit dans un canapé et observa ses blessures. Elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Une balle avait effleuré sa tête et il avait une blessure probablement infligée par une baïonnette au flanc, mais il s'en sortirait. Elle se pencha vers lui pour essuyer le sang qu'il avait sur le visage. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose :

-Tu… Tu m'attendais… C'est… C'est pour ça que je suis revenu…

Emue aux larmes elle se baissa et l'embrassa comme elle avait voulu le faire depuis longtemps.

-Il faut que vous sachiez…

La voix de Sai les fit se tourner vers lui.

-… Anko et Kabuto… Ils sont morts…

OoOoOoO

Trois ans plus tard.

_Chère Kurenaï,_

_Quelle joie de recevoir de tes nouvelles ! Kakashi et moi sommes ravis d'apprendre que tous les trois vous portez bien ! _

_Ici, à Guernesey la vie suit son cours… Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Kakashi a complètement tourné la page sur les évènements d'il y a trois ans. Les cauchemars sont finis, la douleur physique est passée, et ses yeux sont à nouveau pleins de vie… Tu sais comme j'appréhendais cet isolement que vous nous aviez tous recommandé. J'imaginais qu'il se replierait encore d'avantage sur lui-même et que je ne pourrais que l'observer s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité… En réalité le cadre dans lequel nous vivons l'a ressourcé je crois… Et puis je vous dois mon bonheur ! C'est peut-être la relative solitude dans laquelle nous vivons, ou bien a-t-il enfin réalisé que je ne le regarde pas différemment maintenant qu'il est défiguré qu'avant… Quoiqu'il en soit il m'aime ! Au moins autant que je l'aime ! Kurenaï, tu vas être la première à apprendre qu'après un an d'amour partagé… je suis enceinte ! _

_Ton fils aura quelqu'un de son âge, ou presque, avec qui s'amuser lorsque nous nous verrons !_

_As-tu reçu la photographie de Sakura et Sasuke ? Celle où ils sont sous l'arc de Triomphe ? Ce sont les plus jeunes d'entre nous, et pourtant les plus courageux… Jamais je n'aurais pu rester vivre à Paris comme ils l'ont fait… Mais je n'ai jamais vu un couple plus énergique et fort que le leur. La photo dit tout… Sakura a le visage rayonnant et j'aime énormément l'expression à la fois exaspérée et pleine d'amour qu'à Sasuke en la regardant !... T'ont-ils informé de l'enquête en cours sur la mort d'Orochimaru ?... Maintenant tout le monde va pouvoir rendre justice à Kabuto et Anko, eux qui à la libération ont été accusés de collaboration… Faire exploser toute la dynamite qu'ils avaient sur eux plutôt que de laisser échapper leur ancien maître… Je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour admettre une telle solution… Extrêmes dans tous leurs actes…_

_Voilà que je reviens sur cette sombre page de notre vie… Je ne veux pas te quitter là-dessus ! Kakashi meure d'envie de voir son filleul ! Quand nous rendrez-vous visite ? L'Espagne n'est pas si loin !... Bon… Effectivement ce n'est pas la porte à côté, mais sérieusement, pensez-y !_

_Nous vous embrassons et espérons vraiment avoir l'occasion de vous voir prochainement !_

_Avec toute notre affection,_

_Lilo et Kakashi._

FIN

XxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilàààààààà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'imaginer et l'écrire !

J'espère n'avoir pas trop déçu les gens avec certaines choses, n'avoir pas fait de Lilo un personnage trop lisse, n'avoir pas écrit des passages trop niais ou pondu des anachronismes trop flagrants… On ne peut jamais être vraiment satisfait mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir que l'on n'écrit pas que pour soi !

A bientôt pour une prochaine fic peut-être ! (si vous voulez, lisez mon autre fic que j'ai quand même tendance à trouver meilleure^^)

Peace !


End file.
